Fairytales Aren't Real
by Mitrioselove
Summary: A modern day spin on an old classic, Sleeping Beauty. Dimitri the psychologist. Rose his insane patient. Will this beauty ever wake up from her spell? Rated T but will have marked M scenes later on!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok people this here is my newest story... This is my modern spin on Sleeping Beauty. Dimitri Belikov is a new and energized psychologist. His patient, the crazy yet interesting Rosemarie Hathaway. Will he be able to wake up this beauty, or will she remain sleeping in her insanity spell. The story will be told from Dimitri's POV, and I am pretty sure it will remain from his POV, seeing as Rose's mind will remain unknown until the time is right. It is rated T for now, but will contain M scenes later on, which will be marked! Enjoy!**_

Love stories, I grew up believing in fairy tales and happy endings. I even had my own story. I thought I would grow up find love, and marry my princess. For the longest time that was what I thought was happening. Love seemed to fill me in every way, whether it was from my family, my friends, or my loving girlfriend. I always had someone to turn to, someone who loved me and I could love in return. Maybe it was because I grew up with three sisters, they always watched those Disney movies, envisioning themselves with that perfect somebody. At some point in time it had rubbed off on me. I had taken every step to ensure that my life would be planned to perfection, and to some extent it was.

I grew up in a perfect little family, mom dad, three sisters. We lived in a little house in Baia Russia and even had the little white picket fence. I always had my family around to support me, love me and help me in anyway they could. I had no reason to ever complain, I had it all, but I always thought there was something missing, something I could never place my finger on, until recently. Something that was nagging at me, something that made me question everything in my life.

I was your model son, acing all my classes, never getting in trouble, not getting my girlfriend pregnant. Hell it had taken her two years to convince me that we should have sex, though taunting a sixteen year old horny boy into sex was not that hard. I still loved Tasha with every part of me, though sometimes I question if it was love or adoration. I started dating her because my mother thought she was a very good girl, she saw everything I would need in a future wife and I had no reason to disagree. I try and tell myself that love and adoration are both the same but you and I both know their definition in the dictionary differ. Still to this day after almost a decade of being together I cannot convince myself to get down and ask her to marry me. My grandmothers ring weighing on me, telling me I am still waiting for the one.

I graduated from Harvard University with a degree in Psychology, four hard years but worth it all. Tasha and I went strong throughout college, even though we attended college on two different coasts of the states. We had both grown up in Russia and the thought of going to school in America intrigued us so very much. Harvard had always peaked my interest while, Berkeley caught Tasha's. Massachusetts and California where very far apart but somehow we worked it out. Though there were some tough times, like when Tasha got drunk and fucked some random guy. It was something I found myself forgiving, convincing myself that mistakes were going to happen. I myself had been loyal, and had devoted my entire attention to studying.

Tasha cheating on me was always in the back of my mind. It was slowly starting to torture me even more now a days. I never once used it against her, but she acted like it was not a big deal. I questioned whether or not she was cheating on me still, but could not man up enough to ask her, or even find out. I was convinced that Tasha was it for me and that in this life there could not be anyone else for me. It was not helping that my job had me working with mentally unstable people. There was no meeting anyone when the person in front of me could hardly remember their name, or in some cases remember how to swallow their own salvia.

But now here four years after graduation I was finally getting the job I had always wanted. I was now 25 years old, and it was time for me to get it together. Tasha was growing impatient wanting to buy a house here soon, wanting to leave our poor house of an apartment, her words not mine. I did not think it was bad, but she thought it would be a horrible place to start a family. The thought of having kids, always brought a smile to my face, but then imagining them with her eyes and hair would shy me away. She would kill me if she found out, but she thought we just could not conceive any children. She had stopped taking her birth control over a year ago, but I was not ready, I wanted marriage, a house and a stable job. While Tasha wanted to be a stay at home mom, her degree meant nothing to her. I had been sneaking her birth control pill in with her vitamins, I knew it was wrong, but it would be worse if she got pregnant. It just did not feel right to have to bring a baby into this situation, I knew hell would break loose.

As my feet splashed on the remaining puddles I walked towards my new place of employment. Sicklers Home for Troubled Souls, it had an odd name but it was one of the best. The building was dark, and almost castile like. There were bars on the window, making sure no one got out or in. It was almost gothic in look, and I wondered if its dark and dreary feel was what kept most of the patients inside. There were no gardens, or plants growing, everything seemed dead outside. Inside was a psychologist heaven though, patients with all types of issues and problems, all things I wanted to help them with. I had always been drawn into this world, my sisters always called me sick, but helping others was all I wanted to do. Sicklers though dreary on the outside was best known for helping the most patients get back into society, they helped more than any institute in the country and that was one of the main reasons I wanted to work here.

I left my problems at the door and walked in, quickly greeted by the security guard. I had met him when I first came here to interview, his name was Eddie Castiles, and I had found out that he worked here because this place housed his mother. His mother had gone insane and tried to kill Eddie, but his father had stepped in and saved him, giving his own life for that of his son. It was a sad story, one I tried not to read too much into. But Eddie had been forever affected, he worked here because this way he could keep an eye on his mother. He wanted her to get better and held hope that someday someone would be able to help her. Their were so many others here like her, people who just needed to find someone to wake them up from the ugly spell that held them. After a brief pat down and a check of my ID I was let go to find my office. Eddie gave a small smile and turned to help the next doctor making their way inside.

When I had told my family what I wanted to do as a career they had all looked at me like I had three heads, Tasha had been the worse. At least in the end my family understood my need to help, they understood that even those completely insane deserved a chance at having a life, and hopefully some day getting better. But Tasha, oh no Tasha thought it was such a waste, she constantly teased me about my job, saying it was sick and wrong. She even went as far as saying we should just rid the world of them, something that broke my heart. I deep down inside was still a child, believing in fairy tales, hoping that someday something magical would happen. That something inside of me would wake up. That maybe just maybe I could help a patient wake up themselves.

Sicklers had a lot to offer me, aside from a wonderfully fat paycheck. This place would allow me to use my skills, to actually help someone out. Sicklers was looked down at, but not for reasons you would think. There were many doctors in this place and many like me only focused on one or two patients. I had been told when hired that I would only have one. I had spent days studying her file. Rosemarie Hathaway. Her picture was dated to be about four years old, she was 17 at the time of admittance. She was young, and wild and according to her file a very free spirit. And if I could believe pictures she had been beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, with piercing hazel eyes. Eyes that sadly in the picture no longer held life.

Her parents had started to notice odd things about her, days after she turned 17. She would talk to herself, and nightmares started to consume her nights. Little by little Rosemarie started to lose contact with reality, she became self destructive, started fights at school, and had nearly killed a fellow student. Her file was filled with useless information, no one had been able to figure out what was wrong with the young girl. When she was first brought in she was quiet, kept to herself, and never bothered anyone. In the years to come her attitude changed, she had become out spoken, and her prior doctor even stated he thought some of her old self was showing through.

But Rosemarie had not fully come back to reality, she still talked to herself, had the nightmares, and if the nurses would not watch her carefully she would somehow harm herself. The staff was starting to think that Rosemarie would never be brought back to reality, many liked the young girl, I had asked about her to the other staff members, they all claimed her to be a pain in the ass but, that they loved her dearly. Many had become Rosemarie's extended family, seeing as her own parents stopped coming to visit her after two years. They like many thought they would never see their beloved ever again.

I was convinced though that I could help her out. I was young and so fresh to the field, I was told I was still in the dreaming state of my career, and that soon I would become just like the other doctors out there. That was something I refused to do though. If anything I was a fighter, I was going to give this job my all, and even if Rosemarie remanded the same, I promised myself I would still help her. I was not going to see her for a couple days. They wanted me to get settled in first, and I had no problem with that, but I was aching to help this young girl. My phone chimed next to me and I picked it up already knowing what it was going to say. I took a deep breath in hoping it was something different, but lately it never was.

_Sorry hunny girls want a girls night out. Hope you're OK to make dinner yourself. Love ya. T_

It was happening now a lot more often. I knew it had started recently, she had been close to me for a while there giving me no reason to doubt her. She had started to go out with her girlfriends every other day, but I was not stupid. I could smell the cologne on her, I could see the not so well hidden hickeys. Tasha was cheating on me, but yet I said nothing. I came home every night, cleaned, cooked and took care of everything. In the last month our sex life had become non-existent. I tried time and time again to get her to bed but there was always an excuse. Always something stopping us. I had thought we were making progress, but then again I was reminded of why I had not yet gotten down on one knee.

I knew I did not want kids right now, but I had never voiced it to her. We made plans for our future. We talked about someday having kids, getting married, a house, the whole nine yards. But it was never enough for her. I was never enough, even in the beginning it was always about her. Even when she had cheated on me in college and I let it go, I mean what kind of man was I. But still I never left, I had vowed to her to always be there for her, and I was not one to back down, I wanted this to work. It was like something was holding me back but I did not know what it was. I cared about Tasha, I had known her for so long, I feared what it would be to be without her. She was the only relationship I had ever had, and even though I knew I was good looking no other woman had shown interest in me. I don't know what it was about me but people seemed to steer clear of me. Probably had something to do with my size. I was tall, over six feet and I worked out daily. Maybe it was the long hair and glasses that did not help.

I shook my head and decided to just focus on the work that was before me. I had a lot of documents to read and sign before they would let me see Rosemarie. They just wanted to make sure I was right for her, I laughed at the thought. No one could be right for her. No one knew what was wrong with her, how could they assign her a proper physiologist without knowing this. I could only hope that I would be the right one for her. She had already spent too much time in this place, and I longed to see this young woman leave here some day. After hours of being buried in paper work there was a knock on my door. I welcomed the break, taking my glasses off to rub my eyes.

"Ahh Dr. Belikov. I wanted to just take the time to introduce myself properly. I'm Alberta, head of Physiology." I stood up quickly and walked around my desk to meet her extended hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded her head and motioned me to sit back down. As I did she took the seat in front of my desk.

"I just wanted to have a quick chat with you about Rosemarie. She has become a dear patient to me. One that many doctors can not handle, or have taken advantage of. Anyways, you must be careful with Rosemarie, she is extremely fragile, and seeks to please others. She may be head strong, but she can be easily manipulated." Her words startled me, had someone taking advantage of Rosemarie. I suddenly felt bile rise in my throat, how could someone be so sick?

"I promise you Ms Petrov, I am here to help her. I would never harm her in anyway." She eyed me slowly and nodded before standing up.

"I know Dr. Belikov. I just needed to make sure. And please call me Alberta, I'm not that old." With that she left my office leaving me lost in my thoughts.

What had happened behind these walls? What happened to Rosemarie to make Alberta so wary about me. I had a lot to find out about this place. And maybe in the end this place could help me learn more about myself. I took out my cellphone again and texted Tasha back.

**_Have fun. D_**

There was no I love you. No asking where she was going. She would go no matter what, and the last thing I wanted to do was start an argument with her. One of these days I was going to fix things with her. I needed to work up the nerve to ask her to marry me, and then maybe she would stop her cheating ways. It was clear I needed to make my commitment to her known better. She was cheating because I was not 100% with her. It was all my fault, and it always was. I sighed deeply and dropped my head to to my desk. Who was I trying to convince the world or myself?

**_So what did you think? Is this a good idea? Will you guys read this newest adventure! Let me know and soon I shall update with a new chapter! Right after I finish the one for Assassins!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh goodness, the response I got for the first chapter was amazing... Hope you all like this one as much if not more!**_

The next few days passed quickly and soon enough I found myself driving again to work, but this time I was finally going to be meeting Rosemarie. I was both excited and scared to meet her. I had been hearing some wild stories about her. One being that she was very big on using sexual statements to frustrate many. I was glad someone had told me so I could ready myself. Going in blindly would have been harsh. I wanted to remain professional with her, but I knew it was not going to be easy. I parked my car in my reserved spot just as the clouds darkened and rain started to fall.

It had been raining a lot lately. It was why I was assuming my mood had been so sour as of recently. I had never been so negative before, but then again I had never been this unhappy. It was funny because the only person I truly had to blame was myself. I could bring happiness into my life if I would just do something about it. I could marry Tasha and keep her happy, hopefully making me happier. Or I could leave her and try to find something else, someone else that I did not have to question.

I ran to the front door with my briefcase over my head. The rain picking up, and thunder rumbling in the background. I was going to blame my mood on the rain. I had never been one to like the rain. Sunshine and snow were more my kind of weather. The rain always made me think more, made me question things. Its dark overcast over the gothic building did not help either. I just hoped today would not suck too badly.

I tried not to think about the fact that Tasha never came home after her "girls night". It had really been bothering me that she did not even attempt to make an excuse. Not only that she did not even text or call to let me know she was not coming home, how could she not even care. Was lying and cheating on me so easy for her, did she care so little? Was it because I had let myself become less of a man? I shook my head well knowing that was not it. I was everything that woman could ever ask for, she had the problems not me. It just had been hard to talk to her with me staying late for work.

She walked in the next day like nothing had happened, and when I questioned her she had shrugged it away. She had stated that I was just being dominating, and she would not have any of that. And me being me had let it go, convincing myself that this was all my fault because I could not commit to her. Maybe it was true, I needed to man up soon, or I may lose her forever. A nagging voice in the back of my head told me that would not be a bad thing. But what would I do without Tasha? I would be alone in the states, and I could hear the disappointment in my mother's voice, and she was someone I never wanted to get upset.

My mother really like Tasha for some reason. She was certain that she was the woman for me from the very beginning. I had barely ever hung out with any other women, because Mama had said I did not need to. It was almost like we were in an arranged marriage. But neither of us had questioned or argued against it. At the time we had gotten along, and had somehow fallen in love. _But people fall out of love. _

Like always I was met by Eddie that helped me always with a smile. He asked me how my night was which I lied to him about saying it was great, he then proceeded to tell me he had gone on a date himself the night before. A date with a mysterious dark hair woman who had obviously tickled his fancy. I chit chatted with him until someone came in and he had to once again do his job. Eddie was a great guy, and we had even planned on meeting up to get drinks later on in the week. I was not going to lie I was excited, I had not had a guys night out since college. He had mentioned inviting a few others who worked here and I had simply nodded saying I could not wait. And it was true, I only worried that Tasha would throw a fit, it was why I was waiting until last minute to tell her.

Finding my office I readied myself to meet Rosemarie, she was set to come in at half past 10. That gave me an hour and a half to ready myself for her. I was going to be spending a lot of my shift with her. After talking to Alberta she agreed that time away from her room and others would and could be good for her. I wanted to see if I could get her to talk, get her to share what was going on inside that head of hers. She had never truly opened up to any of the other doctors, and one specifically had put nothing on her file, it was something I had to look into. I needed to know because even though Rosemarie had been in here for four years no one had been able to diagnose her. Her condition baffled many, including myself. Oddly enough her case had been brought up a few times while I was at Harvard, not many professors focused on it, but it would be touched upon once in a while.

**_Knock knock._**

I was brought out of my musings and I noticed that Rosemarie must be here. I stood up and straightened my button down, and made sure my tie was flat. I took my hair out of its pony tail since a headache had been making its way, and I needed to stay focused. I laughed when I caught myself looking at my reflection on the glass on my degree. Why did I even care if I looked good. She was just my patient, and an insane one at that. I opened the door and my breathing hitched. Rosemarie had aged wonderfully, suddenly I was glad I had taken a moment to fix my appearance.

Standing in front of me was now the grown up version of the child in the photograph. I did a quick assessment and ushered her in. She was gorgeous, sexy, and a full woman. I tried to mute my thoughts knowing they were wrong, but it was hard to with such a beauty in front of me. Her dark brown hair was let down flowing down her back, and she wearing one of the ward gowns, though it did almost nothing to hide the figure that was underneath it. I had learned Rosemarie lost her privileges to wear normal clothes when she started a food fight a few days ago.

"Please have a seat Rosemarie." I pointed to the seat in front of my desk, but she did not move, she stiffened and a slight growl left her lips. Her head twitched a little and she muttered a few things to herself. I cleared my throat when she just stared at me like she wanted to kill me. I took the time to clear my throat again and shut the door, walking closer to her. "Please Rosemarie have a seat."

"ROSE!" Her high pitched scream caught me off guard, I glanced around confused and she started pacing. "I told... I told those damn people... But no they never listen... NEVER!" She turned to me and stared at me expectantly. Her finger pointing at me accusing me of something I did not know.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" This woman was already confusing the fuck out of me and we had not even begun the session. She was my first patient ever, and something told me I had clearly not gone in completely prepared. But then again Alberta's chuckling voice rang through my head, Rose was something else.

"Did you do something? Did you do something? Are you stupid?" She walked over to the wall and without any thought grabbed my framed degree, she walked towards me with it held in front of her, disgust written in her features. "This right here tells me you are not stupid so don't act stupid." She brought the frame to her face and read it quickly. "Dimitri Bell... Belllliiickdick."

"It's Belikov. And no I am not stupid. But in order for me to understand what you are talking about you are going to have to explain it to me. That and can I have my degree back or are you keeping it hostage?" She stared at me shock taking over her once angry features. Her head twitched a few more times and then she smiled.

"Alright, fine. Mr. Belwackoff. My name of preference is Rose... I DO NOT LIKE Rosemarie. Its what they use to call me, and I longer like them." I had to stop myself from smiling at her. She was explaining the issue but at the same time insulting me. And who was them? God there where too many questions circling my mind.

"OK fine Rose. That is what I will call you but please stick to calling me Dimitri. Do we have a deal?" She put my degree down harshly on the desk and took her seat rolling her eyes in the process. I was just glad she was sitting now, and I could only hope she would not come up with anymore pronunciations of my last name.

"You're fucking hot. My last doctor was an old Bastard. Stan Alto. Have you met him? Asshat that one... But you no, you I could lick you from head to toe. I bet you would look amazing on top of me naked." Her eyes raked over me and I felt a little self conscious under her stare.

I knew she was rash in her words, but I had not thought I would be sexually harassed by my patient. The warnings had not been enough. When they said she was sexual they had meant it. The entire time she had a seductive look on her face, one that could make any man melt, even me. Why had no one warned me about that, about how hard it would be to step away and not give in. But I had to set her straight. She was my patient, I was her doctor nothing else.

"Rose, that is no way to speak to me. I am your doctor, I am here to help you. We talk. We try and make all this better for you." She snorted and got up from her seat, slowly she made her way closer to me. Fuck that had not been the right thing to say, but yet again I was not sure anything would be right to say to her.

"Oh you can help me." Her lips curled into an evil smirk. Her head twitched twice and she advanced. "I know exactly what I want from you. I want from you what that dimwit from two years ago gave me. Some good old fashion fucking." She lunged at me but I stopped her. What the hell had just happened.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, we will not have any of this." I was holding her in front of me pulling her hands behind her restraining her in a way that I knew she would not get out of. And who was this dimwit she was talking about, patients were not allowed sex. Maybe she was just talking crazy. But if she wasn't this must be what Alberta was talking about, someone did take advantage of her.

"OH you like it rough... You seem like a dominating guy. I mean look at you you're huge... Your penis must be massi..." I stopped her by covering her mouth. I was not going to let her take charge, I was the doctor she was my patient. I had to show her that this was not something I would go for, I was here to help her and help her with her recovery only. I used all the proper restraining methods on her, she licked my hand a few times but I just waited it out. I was slightly disgusted with myself when I enjoyed her tongue on my hand, I had to stop thinking this way, she was crazy, and I well I had not been laid in far too long. When she calmed down I started to talk.

"Rose." I spun her around and made her look into my eyes. "Listen to me and listen well. I am here as your doctor. I want to help you get better, so you can leave this place. So you can be happy. Do you want to stay here forever? Do you?" Her eyes glazed over and tears spilled over causing her brown eyes to look sad. I instantly felt bad for being so rough with her. It was clear the girl had major issues. And me yelling at her was not helping, fuck what was wrong with me, I was already messing up.

"I don't want to stay here my whole life. Please Dimitri, I know I'm not crazy, its just the voices. The voices are always screaming at me to do things." She brought her hands to her face and started to claw at it. I never thought someone so small could be so strong. I was having a hard time prying her hands off. And I worried she was going to cause some permanent damage.

"Nurse! Nurse!" I needed someone to help me and help me fast. Rose was clawing at her face with such force that blood was seeping through. It hurt to see her like this, I felt like I had failed her. I had been in here less than ten minutes with her and I had only succeeded in making her upset, and now she was hurting herself.

A young nurse walked in with a needle in hand. I knew it was a sedative and as much as I hated using it on Rose I knew it was needed. She was not going to stop hurting herself anytime soon, and this was going to help her. With swift precision the nurse stepped forward and stuck the needle in Rose's arm. I was in awe at the skill, Rose had not even noticed until the effect of the medication started to kick in. Her eyes widening as she looked at me like I had betrayed her. I swallowed harshly as Rose's eyes fluttered close. The young nurse stepped back just as Rose clasped and fell into my arms.

"Well Dr. Belikov I see you have met Rose." She laughed lightly and pushed some of her pale blond hair out of her face.

"I suppose I have." I lightly laid Rose on the couch in the corner and straightened up to look at the nurse.

"I'm Vasalisa. But you can call me Lissa. Rose has gotten close to me. Poor thing." She looked down at Rose's sleeping form and shook her head. "She's my age you know? I really hope someday she can leave this place, it's so sad to see such a young thing so lost."

"She will get better Lissa, if it is the last thing I do, I will help her." She looked over at me and smiled. I could not help but smile back. Lissa looked like an angel in her white nurse outfit, her blond hair falling out of its neat bun. And those piercing jade eyes, she was something else, but did not have the same effect on me as Rose.

"It is good to hear that. Do you want Christian to come and get her and bring her to her room?" I was going to say yes but something stopped me. Christian was one of the male nurses, well he was more of the guy who helped restrain the patients when the female nurses could not. He was a good guy but I did not want Rose to be taken away.

"No I am hoping when she wakes up I can talk to her some more." Lissa nodded softly, she walked over to Rose and pushed some of her hair out of the way. She sat in front of her and slowly cleaned her small wounds. After a few minutes she silently got up kissed Rose's temple and left.

I took the time to fully study Rose. I thanked god that the scratches were small and would soon heal, hopefully leaving no scars. Her face was far too beautiful for that. Her lips puckered up slightly and I took notice in how pink and soft they looked. Her features were so soft, she was absolutely gorgeous. It was hard to believe that she was real. She looked like a sleeping beauty. I shook my head and hung it in shame. How could I be thinking this about a patient. I was so sick.

Yes, she was pretty, but I was not in a place where I could or should say that. I was her doctor and I was here to help her. To save her from a life I would never wish upon anyone. I sighed deeply and made my way back behind my desk, I knew that she would be out for at least an hour, the sedative was strong, but not as strong as what they would have given her if it was late at night. They just wanted enough time to get her out and back to her room so she could calm down.

I focused on the file that Dr. Zelkos gave me. He had Eddie's mother as a patient and had asked if I would give him some input. I was more than willing to help him, especially since I had learned to really like Eddie. It was the least I could do, maybe between the two of us we could figure something out, maybe get her out of here. I suppose I was still new to this career and held out hope that everyone could be saved.

I sighed deeply after I read the file and noticed that this might be a case where she was too far gone. Not only that but she had killed someone, it would take more than just some doctors to help her out of here. She would need a whole legal team. I felt bad for Eddie, but things like this happened. It was sad but very true. I just hoped I could help Rose before she ended up wasting anymore time in this place.

"You didn't send me away." My head snapped up, I had not noticed Rose waking up. I watched her as she looked around confused. Her gaze changed and she looked at herself. I noticed it was centered towards her privates. "And you didn't do anything."

I was sure shock covered my features. Was she really thinking I would either send her away or harm her? I needed to and quickly find out who her other doctors had been, someone had used and harmed her, and I needed to find out and fast.

"Like I said before Rose, I am here to help you. I am not going to hurt you." She scuffed at me but still met my eyes. She brought her hands to her temples and moaned lightly.

"They never shut up... Never. It's like, its like they want me to do everything I can that is bad. Why won' they shut up?" She looked at me, willing me to answer her question. And I wished right then that I could answer it for her.

"I don't know Rose. But maybe together we can figure it out. Together we can maybe make them shut up." I stood up and worked my way towards her. I pulled up a chair in front of the couch and settled in. "You want to tell me what they tell you to do?"

She looked at me, confused. Her hands still held her head but the look in her eyes calmed down. It was almost like I had actually reached her, almost. Then she talked.

"I still think you're fucking hot. I've never been this turned on before. Do you always have that serious look on your face?" She put her hands down and winked at me. I had a lot to work on with her. But at least I knew she thought I was hot, I laughed at the thought, wondering why that even mattered to me. I took a deep breath in. This was going to be a long road, but I could only hope that in the end it would not lead me down a dead end.

_**OK so there was their meeting! What did you think? **_**Rose is a little kookie but thats how she's suppose to be. What do you think of Dimitri's relationship with Tasha? Do you see why he is afraid to leave her just yet?**

**Don't hold back let me know what you think... **

**Also I am so sorry I have yet to update Assassins. I am working on it, but work is always in the way. And I am not going to lie, I have major writers block for it... But I swear I will have the update done this week for it!**

**Give me some major loving with this one and I may just update it sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all again! This chapter is for escape-reader.13.. I think you'll enjoy this one!**_

"Dimka are you ready?" Tasha stood before me as she caught me staring off into space, something I had been doing a lot of lately. Something that was pissing her off more than I thought it should. But I could not help it, there was a lot on my mind.

"Yes, of course lets go." We had a Valentine's day reservation set for a cute little restaurant on the outskirts of town, but I had to admit my mind was somewhere else though. I was glad she decided to drive.

I had been working with Rose for a few weeks now and I found myself constantly thinking about her. Yes, she was beautiful but there were other things I had been focusing on. The main one being that it was obvious to me that Rosemarie had been taken advantage of. Rose had entered the institute a virgin and something made me think she no longer was. If she was still a virgin there was no doubt in my mind that someone had touched her inappropriately.

The thought of someone doing that to her made me sick. I knew there were sick and twisted people out there, but taking advantage of someone like Rose was something I could not understand. She was young and beautiful but she should have been watched. Someone should have been taking care of her. I wondered if she had told anyone and no one listened. There were times when she would tell stories and it was clear to me that there was no way they were real.

I could not find out yet who had been her doctor two years ago. It seemed like their information had just disappeared into thin air. And when I asked the people I worked with there everyone looked at me like I was crazy myself. I had tried asking Rose a few time but had ended up regretting it. It just made her go into one of her rants about sex and how she wanted us to fuck.

Actually that is where most of our conversations ended up at. She never answered my questions, and I felt like I had been following my tail round and round getting no where. I had no idea how to help her. And she did not seem to want my help. Every once in a while something would spark in her. But all too soon the flame would die out and she would close up again.

I could tell that deep inside she was hiding something. Whoever had hurt her, had scared her enough that she would not say his name, or say what he had done. I wanted nothing more than to help her though. It was my job to, but it was so much more. The woman had potential to be amazing, outside of Sicklers walls. No one wanted to see such a life go to waste.

But again my job became even harder when I was informed that most of the staff had not been there two years ago. Alberta though very talented and experienced had only just taken over a year and a half ago. There was no one to talk to, though Lissa had been a help. Even if she did not know what had happened behind to Rose behind the office walls. At the time she had been new, and was only allowed in the wards, so her help came in telling me how Rose acted when she was not with me.

She was a help though. She would explain to me how Rose treated the other staff members. She sat down and explained how Rose made no friends except for one person. She was paranoid and hid things in her room, because she was certain someone was going to take it. She did not talk much unless she talked to me Lissa, her friend, or Christian. She was closed off and angry and sometimes I could not blame her.

There were days when she would come into my office and speak clearly of the life she longed for. I would get lost in a trance with her enthusiasm. The dull look in her eyes would be replaced with a sparkle, and she would radiate happiness. The conversation would be simple, no information I needed. But the hope she held did so much for me. It made me want me to push her to get better.

Though most days she came in with the far off look. She would harass me all session and we would get no where very quickly. Those were far more common, and it frustrated me to no end. Though I made sure to not let her know. She had caught on to my moods rather quickly and liked to use them against me. So I had my emotional mask on most times, which would upset her and cause her to throw fits.

Every time I thought I was making progress she would regress and I, we would have to start all over again. She had been getting into more trouble outside of my office as well. Starting fights with the other patients, throwing fits before bed. Lissa had even confided in me that it seemed as if her nightmares had been getting worse.

"Dimka seriously what is wrong with you?" I looked around startled to see that Tasha had already pulled up to the restaurant. I had not even noticed when we had left our apartment complex.

"Sorry I'm just tired, work has been..." She cut me off with a loud snort before she began to raise her voice at me.

"Work work work. God Dimitri there is always something going on there. Why don't you leave your job at your job. For crying out loud its Valentine's day treat me like your woman." She folded her arms over her chest and I could not help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Tasha. I swear from now on tonight is just about you and I." I smiled at her and her icy blue eyes softened some.

"You promise." Her bottom lip pouted out and I reached over the console and gave her a small chaste kiss.

She smiled into it and got out of the car in one swift motion. I had to take a deep breath before I did. Her kisses no longer felt the same. She had been home the last few weeks, apparently not wanting to cheat or do whatever else she did. It was nice though she had been so attentive, but now I did not care. I had no idea why I was still here, still trying to make her happy. She had done nothing to truly make me happy.

She had made a few dinners, rented a few movies, but nothing else. Whenever I had tried to get her to bed she would make an excuse. After being rejected a few more times I gave up. I had even stopped sneaking her pills to her. There was no use. She could get her new boyfriend to find her some protection. There was no point anyways. I had not felt sexually attracted to her in a long time. The times we did have sex, had been a release, and not even a good one at that. I sighed again and followed her inside.

She spent most of the meal staring at me. Almost like she was expecting something. I had tried to ignore it at first until I figured out what it was. She was still waiting for that damn proposal. It was something that I now knew she was not going to get. I just had no idea how to explain it to her. Someday soon sadly our relationship would finally meet its end. I just had to work up the nerve.

For being the person I was, I feared being alone. I lived a very secluded life, and I knew most women did not like was a far contrast from what I grew up with. Yes, my family was well off but I was loved, and always had someone there for me. Now a days I just wanted my privacy. Women wanted things in life, and I was content with just the simple necessities. I just wanted the good ole american dream. The house, white picket fence. A loving wife, some kids. I did not think it was too much to ask for but apparently it was. I mean my parents had been able to accomplish it. Why couldn't I?

Not only that I got angry every time I thought about how much time I wasted on Tasha. But there had never been any other women. I had a few try, but they had been shot down. Not only that my parents had insisted that I date Tasha, they had convinced me she was the only one for me. Now I knew better. And ever since high school my main priority had been getting this job, something Tasha hated. My job was something that I was so proud I had gotten.

"So Dimka, is there anything else you want to do tonight?" I looked up again, noticing I had once again zoned out. Something I had promised not to do.

"Umm, no. I thought dinner would be nice. We could watch a movie when we get home." I mean I had gotten her flowers and a damn necklace, something I had put some thought into. She huffed some and waved the waiter over.

"We want our check please." Her voice was harsh and she basically pushed the poor girl away.

"Tasha but we ordered dessert." She laughed a little too loudly and set her eyes on me causing me to shiver and not in a good way.

"Not worth it. I'm kind of over this whole night." I decided then to just keep my mouth shut. Anything I said from then on would just make the whole situation worse.

When we got home I tried to get my head on straight. I did love Tasha. I truly did, or was it adoration? There it was again. I shook my head and headed to where I heard her changing. But to my surprise she was not changing into pajamas. She was changing into another dress.

"What's going on, where are you going?" She gave me a sidelong look and sighed.

"Look we both know tonight sucked. I have been trying so hard lately and for what? You're never going to ask me to marry you." My mouth opened a few times but nothing came out. "See maybe we need a break Dimka, I suppose this was never working out."

She was giving me a way out, but I panicked. I had been thinking about us breaking up. But truly I wanted this to all work out. I did not want to be alone. I needed someone here with me, someone to talk to. My family was all still in Russia, and I had barely made friends with Eddie and the guys. Our guys night had gone well, but we had not hung out again since. I was too caught up with work.

"Tasha we can make this work. What do you want me to do, I'll do it." I knew I would regret this, but we had spent almost eleven years together. And I never went down without a fight.

"I want us to get married." She stood there tall, hands across her chest. That was all she had ever wanted, and it was the one thing I could not do.

"But we are still young, we have time. We should be enjoying our lives." She laughed at me again and grabbed her purse.

"I am enjoying my life, without you Dimka. I'll come and get my things in the morning." She was walking towards the door when she suddenly turned around an evil smirk on her face. "I've been cheating on you this whole time. You never satisfied me Dimka. And to think a man with such a package could be such a disappointment."

Her last words stung. She left me there almost close to tears as she slammed the front door shut. I hated to feel that way but in a way I felt relieved. She was leaving, and I could keep doing what I needed to in my life. But I still felt horrible. I had given her eleven years of my life. And she had basically given me nothing. She had never been loyal, and I had no idea why she even wanted to marry me.

It all hit me at once though, and I cringed sitting on the couch. My paycheck. My family. I had grown up with a very well off family. Tasha had not, she had to work for everything she had, until I started giving it all to her. I had never had any money problems, and I even had money coming to me from my parents to this day. She had stayed because Tasha was a materialistic person. And even though she hated my new job, I had been able to buy her things. A lot of things. That was why she had wanted us to get married so badly. Knowing me I would marry her blindly and she would divorce me taking everything with her.

I gave a humorless laugh as I stood up walking up to the liquor cabinet. I was done being that man, that pathetic asshole that she had taken advantage of. From now on my life was going to be about me, myself and I. I had a lot going for me, and if a woman wanted me she was going to have to want me the way I was.

I was not usually a cocky man, but I knew I had a lot to offer. Things Tasha had clearly taken advantage of during our relationship. I took a long swig from the Stoli bottle as I sat back on the couch, this time my feet landing on the coffe table. A fucking coffee table I hated.

I looked around and laughed out loud this time. The apartment looked like some fucking nightmare. The woman shopped at Ikea and Pier 1 far too much. Nothing about this apartment said this was a home. Shit we did not even have a picture of us together. Or even of our families. This place was hell.

I took another large swig from the bottle as I made up my mind. She was not going to leave me with this place, I was going to leave her with it. As it was the lease was under her name. This mess of a shitty apartment was now her problem. I had paid the rent for us since we graduated college. I had actually paid for everything. It was time for little Tasha to get a fucking job.

After a few more sips I took out my luggage.I packed everything I would want and need into only three of them. There was nothing else I needed or wanted. I managed to scribble out a note for her, that basically stated_, Fuck you and good luck. _ Without even looking back I called a cab and lugged my stuff to the lobby. I made sure though to take the bottle of Stoli with me. Tonight was going to be about me, just like every other day and night to come was going to be.

It would not be easy but I was going to find a new apartment. And I was going to fill up that apartment with things I liked. I was finally going to get that bookcase I wanted, and I was going to fucking fill it up with all the westerns she had forced me to get rid of. Actually said westerns sat in a storage room, along with everything else she had deemed shit.

And best of all I could focus on my patient Rosemarie without having Tasha tell me to leave my job at work. I knew it was bad to bring it home, but it was what I did. I took my job seriously and I was not going to stop because she needed even more attention. I had given that woman everything I had to offer, and she had taken it all and stomped on it like it was trash.

I had the taxi driver drop me off at a quaint hotel where I set up camp and finished off the rest of the bottle. There had not been too much in there, but since I rarely drank I was wasted by the time I tried to take my shoes off. Stumbling around the room I reached into my briefcase and took out the file I had memorized.

This time though instead of reading it I took out the pictures that were in the file. A new updated photo of Roza had been put in there. It had been taken a few days after I had first met her. She still bore the scratches on her face, but it did not take away from her beauty. There was just something about her that drew me to her. My need to help her was so much more than normal for me.

I had to help this woman if it was the last thing I did. There was no way that I would let Rosemarie Hathaway stay in that place. She had been there long enough. I just did not know how I was going to do it. Working with her had been the hardest challenge I could have been handed, and this was coming from a man who had just been dumped.

"Dumped, what a fucking bitch." I clutch the picture to my chest and lay on the bed.

Starting tomorrow I was a new man. A happier man. And best of all I would not have some woman holding me back. No woman ever again was going to dictate the life of Dimitri Belikov. I would get my career on the right path, and when the time was right, if it ever was, the perfect woman would enter my life. And if she did not, fuck it. Fuck them all.

**_So what did you think? Tasha broke up with him? But he seems determined now, maybe even more manly? What do you think will happen next?_**

**_Let me know, the more love you leave the more inclined I am to update sooner! Just an fyi!_**


	4. Chapter 4

I was having a hard time even keeping my eyes open. I had no idea how I had even set an alarm, but it had rung, and I had somehow made it to work. The showering part of my morning had been hell, I could not even soap myself up without having the soap fall. And worse of all I had forgotten my iron. I knew the hotel would have one, but I was possibly still too drunk to ask, or even care. So my clothes looked like hell. And my hair would not stay back in a god damn ponytail, so much so that I had given up and let it loose.

It was a fucking hassle, seeing as I had to get a taxi to take me to my car at the apartment. At least I had been smart enough to not drink and drive. That was something I could not live with myself about. But thankfully it seemed as if Tasha had not made it home yet. I had been able to get in the car and drive off in no time at all. I definitely did not want to have to deal with her pissed off ass knowing I had left. She probably said she would leave cause she did not want to pay for the apartment, tough luck.

But now a few hours later I was in full hangover mode. And the worse part was that Rose was having a bad day. She had been throwing a fit in my office for the last thirty minutes. I had wanted to tell her to shut up, but I knew if there were ever a place for her to rant this was it. It was my job to let her talk, and it was my job to listen to her. I just could not seem to focus with my head throbbing. Drinking had been a bad idea, even if at the time it had made me feel better.

"I want my clothes back." She slammed her small fists on my desk, but the size of them did nothing to stop the loud echo the action made, further causing my head to ache. "I don't wanna wear this damn thing anymore. I didn't do anything. Ugh what the fuck. Why why why is everyone always after me." She grabbed the ends of her hair and pulled. "Fuck fuck fuck. One minute so cold, and then so hot. Fuck."

"Rose you lost that privilege again when you decided to sneak into Adrian's room." I cringed at the thought of her sneaking into a mans room, but quickly brushed it away. I was more upset that she had been focused on a man instead of being a good patient. She had earned back her clothes and had lost the privilege in less than six hours.

"God fucking damn it!" Her fists hit the desk and and this time I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Why does no one understand it is not like that with us. Adrian is my friend, my best friend. He understands. Only him! Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri!"

She screamed my name out and started stomping around the office. I sighed deeply and made up my mind. If she said Adrian was just her friend then I believed her. After all, the only thing the damn woman wanted was her clothes back. I would be pissed too if I was forced to wear a damn ward gown for weeks at a time.

I wanted to help her, but she needed to help herself. She drove everyone crazy, and was always pulling stunts she should not. One of her main ones was sneaking into Adrian's room. Though it was not much sneaking, his room was only a few away from from the things I had gathered the two spent countless hours talking, I saw nothing wrong with that. No one had yet to tell me they had been found doing anything inappropriate. I had no idea why she had such an attachment to the man, and I was going to find out, even if I had to speak to Adrian myself.

"I will talk to Lissa about it. If you sit down and calm down." I opened my eyes just as she stopped pacing to face me.

"Really?" Her head twitched to the side and a smirk I did not like crossed her face. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You look like someone killed your puppy." She laughed out loudly, obviously thinking she had made a joke.

"I am fine Rose. How about we focus on something else other than your anger towards Celeste who took your clothes." She scrunched up her nose like she was about to protest but instead sat down.

"Did you know that the inside of my eyelid houses stars. Stars Dimitri." She looked at me expectantly then closed her eyes a dreamy smile crossing her lip, and I could not help it, I laughed. She opened her eyes again this time to scowl at me.

"Stars. Please do explain." I honestly wanted to know what was going on in her mind, and if she wanted to talk about the stars she saw, it was an opening. She closed her eyes and seemed lost in thought before she answered.

"I like to think that when I sleep stars are made. But not cause of explosions or whatever else happens up in the dark black. No stars are made just for me. Cause someone out there cares." She sighed and slumped in the chair opening her eyes and looking at me sadly.

"Who do you want to care?" Her eyes met mine and her bottom lips pouted out some.

"You know they use to visit at least twice a week. They would come, talk to me, bring me treats. Then one day they stopped. It was like they lost all hope. Do you know what its like when someone loses hope in you?" Suddenly my headache felt better, and I could not believe she had just explained how I had been feeling.

"Yes, actually I do. It's not a good feeling. Will you tell me why you lost hope though? Are you talking about your parents?" She made a loud annoyed sound and stood up again.

"You normally look good Dimitri. But there's this dark light around you today. Its so dark. Adrian taught me how to see them. He's very good at it." She squinted in my direction and walked closer to me, immediately warning me she was about to do something she should not.

"Rose this is about you, not me. What I need is for you to focus and answer the questions please." She smiled widely but did not listen. She stalked towards me making me feel like a defenseless animal.

"I know what you need Dimitri. You need me." She stopped just a few inches from me crossing her arms over her chest, a triumph-et look plastered on her gorgeous face.

"Rose what did I tell you about inappropriate comments." She shook her head but the smile never left.

"That they will not be said in this room. You are such a fucking asshat Dimitri. You tell me to speak my mind and when I do you say its inappropriate, you say I need to focus. God damn it I want to focus on you." She waggled her eyebrows and I knew I had lost her. She was once again directing the conversation away from herself.

"How about we end this session for today." I went to hit the call button on my phone but she jumped on me before I could. She landed on my lap straddling me though there was nothing sexual about it. She was desperate and I had to know why.

"No! Please no! Spiradon is on watch now, and he hates me. Locks me up in my room when I do something wrong. And I really really need to see Adrian today. Dimitri he was so sad yesterday. And he would not tell me! He would not tell me anything. He was glowing. GLOWING!"

"OK fine. But under some conditions." I quirked an eyebrow and her eyes widened.

"Anything." She nodded her head up and down the action causing her to rub up against me a feeling I had not felt in a long time tingled through me, I then noticed how close we were, so I slowly helped her stand up and I brought her over to the couch, she watched me closely almost as if she was waiting for me to snap.

"You look tired, take a nap." She was about to cut me off but I knew she was tired. Dark circles covered her eyes, and Lissa had told me again about the nightmares she had had the night before.

"A nap? What else?" She was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for.

"When you wake up we spend at least an hour talking about your parents, and how they make you feel." She sank back in disgust but was thinking through my offer.

"And what do I get in return," I now smirked knowing I had her just where I needed her.

"You Rose get your own clothes back." Her eyes lit up and she laid down closing her eyes without another word.

I hated to manipulated her like this, but I needed time. I needed to focus on her and I could not with the headache that threatened to consume me. I should not have drank the night before, but it had been needed. I was now going to put my life back on track. I had gotten rid of the bad and was now only going to fill my life with good. And right now the good I needed was to help Rose with everything I could.

I knew the moment she had actually fallen asleep because her small breaths turned into light snores. I worked my way to my desk and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I swallowed two and sat back in my chair. I was going to do some research but soon my eyelids grew heavy. I rubbed them lightly but nothing seemed to help. Just like Rose, I was tired. And a nap, a quick one would be helpful. I laid my head on my desk and was consumed by darkness lulled to sleep by her small snores before I could even fight it.

"Is this how you plan on making Rosemarie better?" My head shot up as the voice startled me from my sleep. I looked up in shock to see Alberta there.

"I, umm." I was drawing a blank, how did you explain to your boss that you had decided to convince your patient to take a fucking nap with you. Rose's light laugh had me looking her way as she held a cereal bar to her lips biting a large chunk off.

"Rose here told me, of course with a little bribing with food that you said she needed a nap. She also told me in exchange for a nap and her clothes back she would talk to you about her parents. Is that right?" All I could do was nod.

"Well she said she's ready to talk so I thought you should wake up for it Dr. Belikov." With that Alberta laughed turned around and left, but not before sending Rose a wink.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you awoke?" Rose shrugged her shoulders and finished off her bar.

"You needed that nap more than I did." She smiled when I stared blankly at her. "I may be crazy Dimitri but I am not blind. You were hungover, something big and bad happened to you last night, but its not my job to ask questions, its yours."

"Well, thank you." I started to gather the papers on my desk just as something hit my head.

"Alberta gave me two bars, seeing as we missed lunch I thought you would be huuuuuunnngrry." She laughed loudly as her head twitched a few times, she looked deep in thought and laughed again. "I know right."

"You know what?" Her eyes snapped to me and furrowed her brows.

"Huh?" Again her head twitched to the side, and I knew I was starting to lose her again.

"You looked deep in thought there Rose. Who were you talking to?" Understanding lit up her face but then a sad smile made its way onto her lips.

"I told you before Dimitri, they are always there, and they never shut up." Her eyes widened with each word and she thumped her finger to her temple to emphasize her point. She blew out a lung full of air causing her long bangs to fly up.

"So lets talk about your parents." She sat up quickly and started her normal pacing, this time looking everywhere but me. I let her do this though. It was clear this was a touchy subject for her.

"Janine and Abe." She turned to me and I sat back in the chair. "They always had this weird relationship. I never actually thought they loved each other. But they loved me. I think I was the reason they stayed together. And then things started happening to me. The voices came and when they came it was like my parents left. But it was more than that, I just know it."

"Do you remember when the voices first started?" She again took a seat but this time she looked to be there with me.

"I was sixteen. I remember because I had just gotten my permit. A permit by the way I never even fucking got to use. That night I cut myself for the first time. I had been feeling weird, and he said it would make me feel better, and it did. It still does. Bleeding like this, releases it. They go away for a while." She lightly touched her fingers to where I saw faint scars on her arms.

I had noticed them before. Her self harming ways was something highlighted on her file. But no one seemed to have been able to get her to talk about why she had done it, why she still tried to. I had somehow been able to, and for this I was thankful. After all this time, though it was small, I was getting somewhere.

"Did you ever tell anyone about the voices?"She continued to trace her scars, and the action saddened me.

"Yes, I told my mother. She told me to shut up. She said I had to deal with life. Ha, that was when I looked up to her you know. She had her own business, and it was going well. I wanted to be just like her, just like her." She looked up at me and smiled. "When I was little she use to bring me out for ice cream. I always got the same one Dimitri, chocolate. I haven't had ice cream in years."

"Did you ever tell your father?" She sighed deeply and growled slightly.

"I think I'm done Dimitri." She stood up suddenly and walked over to my bookcase, without further notice she started throwing the books on the floor. Every book she threw was followed by a high pitched yell. The noise immediately catching Christian's attention who was out in the hall. Sadly soon Lissa followed with her normal sedative filled needle, this causing Rose to begin to thrash.

I did not even try to stop her. I had pushed too much and that was all I was going to get. Sadly for now Rose would not tell me anymore. But I knew I had made some progress no matter how small it had been. Maybe just maybe Rose's parents had not been as supportive of her as they had said they had been. Maybe, all of this was caused by something in her past. The only thing was I had to get the information out of Rose. And that was a lot easier said than done.

**_Again I want to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or faved this fic! I appreciate every single one of you. _**

**_What did you think? Rose opened up a bit, but not enough. Can our Russian get her to open up even more? Or is Rose really a lost cause? And what do you think her relationship with Adrian is? Only friends?_**

**_Let me know! Til next time duckies!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose you do know why you're in trouble right?" She huffed slightly and sat further into the couch. She had been doing this for the past two hours and showed no signs of stopping.

"Rose are you going to say anything at all to me today?" She huffed again, this time louder and turned her head to face the wall. I looked down at her straight jacket and sighed. I had tried to get them to remove it, but she had not won back that privilege yet.

No matter what I told Rose she was always losing her privileges. I had been trying to help her, by constantly getting her what she wanted, but she could not seem to stay out of trouble. Her temper had been flaring, and though she would apologize to me profusely she had a hard time saying she was sorry to others. I told her she should just not do these bad things, but she again reminded me she had to, cause of course the voices told her to.

Those damn voices were always to blame. I was not one who would normally believe that was the problem, but she was certain they were there. And as hard as I tried I just had to believe her. If she thought voices spoke to her, then they obviously did. My job was to make them stop. But it was hard because I had no idea how to. I had changed her medications, and still they raged. I even had to stop one of the medications because it was getting worse.

It was safe to say there was going to be no progress today. Sadly I had gotten no further information from her since our meeting weeks before. If anything she had gotten worse. This time lashing out to her fellow patients. No one seemed to be provoking her, but that did not seem to matter. She had punched, rather hard, her best friend Adrian. He had a killer bruise that took up most of his face, from what I had heard. And no one had been able to figure out why she had done it.

He had immediately jumped to her defense, claiming he deserved it. But no one was going to take that as an excuse. She had lashed out at too many people lately for it to be taken. And the fact that she had gotten worse ,with her agression, had done nothing in her favor. She was currently sleeping in the isolation room, with a straight jacket permanently on her. And I had not been able to see her for three days. I also had not been able to get her out of this mess. Punishment was punishment, and it was suppose to show her to not act up.

I knew punishments did nothing to her. Rose was going to do what she needed to do. If the voices said jump, sadly she would ask how high. I just had to get her to fight against those voices. Something she would not hear me out about. She would go furious, start throwing things and our sessions would soon end when Christian would hear her. She had even managed to slap me once, but I had been too dumbfounded to tell on her.

It had been nearly three months since I had started my sessions with Rose, and I still had not gotten anything from her. She had given me a bit of information. But there was really nothing I could do with it. I still had no luck finding the doctor from two years ago, and she was not going to help me locate him. I cursed softly in Russian as I looked at her.

"What did you just say? What language was that?" It was the first words she had spoken to anyone in days.

"Its Russian. And I'd rather not tell you what I said." I grabbed my notepad and started doodling on it. I had nothing to write as of lately and my notepads were covered in pointless sketches.

"Oh I knew it. Adrian said I was wrong but I guessed you were Russian. Though your accent is faint." She smiled to herself, obviously happy she had guessed correctly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Her smile faded instantly and she set a glare on me.

"I didn't do anything wrong Dimitri. I was just following orders." I knew whose orders they were, the voices. They were still there and still had power over her. "Can we talk about you, just for a bit?"

"Rose, I don't think thats a good idea." She pouted out her bottom lip, something that recently had been making me soft for her, or hard depending on how you looked at it. I shook my head again disgusted I could think something of a young woman that was so sick.

"But I want to get to know you. How about for every question you ask me I get to ask you one in return?" Her eyes lit up for the first time in a long time, it was a simple request, and I could evade questions just like she did. Maybe this would be another opening.

"Alright, fine. First off, why have you been hitting people?" She sighed and sat back again.

"I punched Avery cause she's a bitch. She was picking on Adrian." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled widely. "I pushed Ralph cause he's an asshole, who hangs out with Avery. And I shoved Jesse down the stairs cause he tried to kiss me."

"Why did you punch Adrian?" She tensed and fixed me a hard look with her brown eyes.

"He accused me of liking someone." Her head twitched twice and her eyes softened. "My turn. Do you have a girlfriend?"

It was now my turn to tense. Though I was really hoping she would forget about our little deal. And why would she ask a question like that. I suppose she did state she wanted to fuck me regularly, maybe this was her way of seeing why I said no. Should I tell her the truth? Would it even matter?

"No." This caused her to scoot further forward in her seat. A hard thing to do in the jacket.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" She wiggled excitedly, pulled her arms a bit in the jacket, but it was futile she wasn't going to move it.

"Yes, actually I did for almost eleven years." I couldn't believe I was telling her these things. But it was hard to resist her, not only that I hoped my honesty would get her to be honest with me.

"Shit eleven years." I moved from behind my desk and pulled up a chair in front of her.

"Watch your language Rose."

"You're funny. I'm crazy as hell and you worry about me swearing too much." She rolled her eyes but sat back and fixed her look on me, looking for the first time in weeks like she was actually in the room with me.

"My Mama always told me the way you speak tells a lot about you." Again I was shocked to be telling her more than I should have. Did she even know what I was telling her?

"So what's my speaking telling you?" I raked my eyes over her and got comfortable.

"That you're hiding something, actually I think you are hiding many things. I think you fear talking about whats really wrong with you." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and again avoided eye contact with me. "Rose do you know why you are here?" Her head snapped in my direction and she nodded.

"I'm crazy." I sighed hoping she would really get it. This was more than her being "crazy".

"No, I mean do you know what actions got you here." She sighed deeply and her eyes glazed over as she slowly met my gaze again.

"I tried to kill someone. I cut. I hear voices." I could not help but feel sad at her tone, she sounded so defeated.

"Let's start again from when you were sixteen." I leaned forward and placed my hand on her knee, she flinched a little and I pulled away not wanting to cause her any distress. She seemed disappointed, though I knew it was my own wishful thinking.

"You want to talk about the voices?" I gave a small nod and she looked at me, and I could not help but get lost in her eyes, they were so gorgeous. "They started suddenly. There was no transition, it was like I woke up and there they were."

"What did they tell you at first?" She wrinkled her nose and nodded no to me.

"How did you meet your ex?" I had nearly forgotten the deal I had made with her, it was now my turn to sigh.

"My parents and her parents set us up." She looked at me in shock, her mouth slightly open.

"I mean you must have been young. You're like what 25, 26?" I laughed, I couldn't help it she truly seemed appalled by what I had just told her.

"I'm 24. And yea we were young. But I listened to my parents, did what made them happy." She looked away from me her brows furrowing.

"Then you understand. Why I never told anyone." She bit her bottom lip and again tugged on her straight jacket.

"Were you afraid they would not believe you?" She shook her head and again met my gaze.

"It was more than that. I knew what they would do, what they would say. They tried to be good parents, but they weren't. They wanted perfection and I was anything but." Rose slowly leaned back in the seat, her head kicking back as she took long deep breaths.

My parents had been great parents there was no doubt about that. I got everything and anything I would ever need from them, including love. But I knew how Rose felt. There were some things you did not tell your parents. In wanting the best for me they had done something bad to me. Setting me up with Tasha had led to so much unhappiness. And they were to blind to see what they had done. They had simply been trying to be good parents, but being with Tasha should have been my decision.

"Do you think I can be saved?" I looked at her confused. How could she ask me something like that.

"I don't think you need saving Rose. Everyone in this world takes a wrong turn somewhere. Sometimes you just need someone to turn you around. No one can save you, but maybe yourself." She looked at me with pure confusion. Then the smirk I had not seen in days returned.

"Fuck, Dimitri you really are so fucking sexy. And its like you don't even know it." She groaned, and it only did things to me it shouldn't. "I dream about you at night now. How it would feel to kiss you, touch you, fuck you."

"Rose, you know what I think about you talking like this." She let out a rather loud snort, and thrust herself forward, causing me to jump back as the action caused her to get closer to me.

"I see the way you look at me. I see the way you hold back. I don't know why you do it. I'm more than willing." I shook my head in disgust at myself this time. Had I been doing that? What the fuck was wrong with me?

"I look at you like you are my patient. Which you are. I take my job very seriously Rose. And I would never, never think those things of you." My voice rose just a little but not enough for her to think I was angry, it was in assertion, in order to let her see I would never see her as anything other than my patient, which is what she was. I could not let her distract me from what I was here for, to help her.

"Fuck you Dimitri!" Her voice was so loud I swore she pierced my eardrums. "I hate you! I hate you!"

She got up, but without her arms she toppled over and fell. Another scream breaking though her lips. As usual Christian burst through the door, and looked around to see what Rose was doing now. I shrugged and waved him off, but when she thrashed and screamed some more he had to move in. When she saw he was there she panicked. She tried to get away from him but instead landed on top of me. I had been kneeling next to her and in her effort to get away she had moved right for me.

"Please, Dimitri I'm sorry. Please!" Her face was mere inches away from me and I could see Christian about to grab her. I also did not miss Lissa about to swoop in to stick her with a needle.

"No! Stop!" They both froze and Rose stopped screaming. I did not move but I looked Rose in the eyes. "Are you going to behave? Talk to me?" She looked at me for a few seconds before her eyes drifted behind her where Christian and Lissa still stood.

"Yes, yes. I am so sorry." It took all my might to not hug her. Instead I helped her up and sat her on the couch, signaling to Lissa and Christian to go outside the office so I could talk to them.

"Dimitri you cannot cater to her every need, she needs to learn." Christian was a good guy, but he was very by the book. Not only that he did not understand Rose at all.

"Christian." Lissa scowled at him and looked back at me. "I think you are doing what is right. Too many doctors have sent her away after her fits. She likes you Dimitri and she trusts you." Lissa reached towards me and I felt something fall into my pocket.

"Which is why I need her to stay in there. She loses her cool a lot. But in all honesty I can handle her." Christian rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I will call you from now on if I need you. Don't barge in." Christian was about to say something when Lissa slapped his arm.

"Fine but if she hurts you do not blame me." He walked way with Lissa on his heels. I knew he was just doing his job, what he was trained to do. But it was wrong.

I reached into my pocket and saw that Lissa had given me a key. I immediately knew it was the key to Rose's jacket. I smiled as I looked at it. Lissa was truly an angel. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. I had no idea how Rose was going to act now, and the thought scared me. I hoped she would see I was helping her, being different. But you never knew with her. I looked up and was awarded with a huge smile. A happy smile.

"I wanted to say thank you. And that I was sorry." I knew my face showed surprise and she snorted as she took me in. "I can be capable of knowing what I did wrong. I just don't always want to admit it."

"Well thank you. For saying sorry and thank you to me." She shrugged and I picked up the chair I had once been sitting on, placing it in front of her once more.

"You have been doing a lot for me. I guess I was taking advantage. I'll try not to anymore." I could not help it I smiled. I almost felt like I was having a conversation with the real Rose.

"I am glad we can talk like this Rose. I just want you to know I am on your side. I am not here to hurt you, not ever." She smiled even wider and I brought the key up to face level. "How about we get you out of that thing."

"Are you serious?" I laughed as she turned around to where the lock was.

I slid the jacket off of her and she stretched her arms out. I watched in awe as she stretched and moaned in the pleasure being free. I could not help but stare. She looked so absolutely beautiful. Again I was struck by her beauty. This time though I could not push the feeling away. The need to get Rose out of this place only grew in that moment. No one like her should be in here. But I also knew Rose would not leave without a certain someone.

"I want to help you get out of here Rose." She looked at me and nodded, but like always she looked sad.

"It will be hard to leave. I have no one." I leaned in and this time grabbing her hands in mine, rubbing soothing circles into the palms.

"You will have me. I'm out there Rose." Her eyes lifted and I met the gaze straight on.

"I have you right now Dimitri, but how long before you leave, before you get sick of me?"

"I'm not going anywhere not until you get better, not until you say you don't need me anymore." She gave me a weak smile, but I took what I could get.

"If you only knew Dimitri. If you only knew how much I really need you." Her words scared and thrilled me. I wanted her to need me, to want me. But I also knew it was wrong.

"I can also tell you, tomorrow I am going to talk to Alberta. I know Adrian is your friend, so I want to help him too." Before I knew it Rose had thrown her arms around me, bringing me into a hug. I froze unsure of what I should do. But I decided a hug was innocent enough.

"Thank you! Oh my god thank you! You have no idea how much that would mean to me." I inhaled deeply taking advantage to be able to smell her scent.

"I am going to help you Rose. But I just need you to work with me." She pulled away, the smile still plastered on her face.

"I'll try and be better Dimitri. I promise." I sat back in my seat reaching over for my notebook.

"Ok lets talk about the voices again." She scowled but sat back, this time without an argument.

The progress was starting to happen. And I was truly happy with what had happened. I really did want to help Adrian but I could not help but be curious as to why she was so close to him. I wanted, no needed to know Rose's story, but I also had to know Adrian's. Maybe by helping one of them, I could help both of them. It was the only thing I could hope for. Plus, it was about time someone help that young man, he had no doctor assigned to him, because well from what I heard he was a pain in the had I gotten myself into?

_**Again thank you all for all the reviews follows and faves! You guys are the best!**_

_**So what did you think? **_**Do you think Dimitri is making progress without even knowing? How will helping out Adrian go? And do you think maybe just maybe Dimitri is growing a bit too attached to Rose? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dimitri Belikov. Russian name. Russian blood. Russian looks. Do you have that Russian attitude? DAMNIT!" Adrian sat before me his brown hair messy, and his emerald eyes shining. Even with a killer bruise covering most of his face, it was not hard for anyone to miss that he was a decent looking man. The thought that Rose hung out with him because of this crossed my mind, before I had to swallow it down. It did not matter what she thought of this man, she was my patient, and soon he would be too.

He like Rose was adorned in his ward gown. And just like Rose he lost his privileges because he too could not seem to follow the rules. I would be lying though if I said the ward gown didn't look half bad on Rose. But on Adrian, it was almost comical. The white gown on him just looked wrong and out of place. Alas, it was the only thing he could wear until he straighten up his act.

He had decided to throw a tantrum because Rose had been put insolation. He knocked everything down he could, and had made another patient cry. He was close to being violent, but Adrian seemed to steer clear or hitting people. He was a man of yelling and screaming, and throwing things around. It all made sense, but not completely. Usually he remained calm, but as of lately he was not taking his medications, something to do with him not having a doctor to force him to.

Adrian was a schizophrenic. Something that normally could be controlled with medication. The only problem was he preferred to self medicate, with booze, drugs, and lots of cigarettes. It caused his mental disorder to get worse. He ended up institutionalized when he decided his father would make a good punching bag. But not before he ran off and ran naked through a park full of children.

"I don't know what you mean." He had been in my office for only a minute and I could tell he was already challenging me. I tried to remain cool, reminding myself I was here to help the young man.

"I mean are you dominating, always having to be in charge? Are you a communist?" I could not help the loud laugh that left me.

"I don't see how any of this has to do with what you are here for." I looked back down to my notepad writing down a few notes. In the little time he had been here I had already written a page in observations.

"I'm only here cause you want to help Rose not me." He leaned back in the couch and crossed his legs, thankfully covering himself up.

"You are right in some ways Adrian. I asked to help you because of Rose, but not for her. She cares about you, and personally I am here to help whatever way I can. It is not simply limited to Rose or you." He squinted at me, watching me closely.

"Wow, she's right." I lifted an eyebrow at him emitting a laugh from him. "She told me there was something about you, I thought it was just cause she had the hots for you. But wow, you're actually a good guy."

He squinted again at me, this time leaning forward to study me closer. I could not help leaning further away from him. From the moment I had seen Adrian there was something, special about him. He made me feel as if he could see into my soul. And I feared that with him I could keep nothing hidden. I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth, but was stopped.

"You know she wants to get better. I can see it." His head involuntarily twitched to the side as a wide smile filled his features, the smile only added to making him look even crazier. He too like Rose had a head twitch, but his happened far more often.

"I know and I am here to help her, to help you both. That is if you want me to." He let out a rather loud scream, slamming his fists on the couch but then smiled again.

"Help on cowboy!" He giggled to himself and I wondered just what I had gotten myself into.

I was having a hard enough time dealing with Rose. I had gotten very little from her, in a long period of time. But I was determined now. I had to help these two get out of here. Adrian was my age, and I believed if he would just take his medication he would be able to go into society and be just fine. The problem would be convincing him that was a good idea. He hated the medications, his file was filled with one thing and one thing only. Adrian could get better, but he refused the medication because he swore it made him stop feeling, made him less artistic.

"OK well, I suppose we can start by talking about your dislike of medications." He scrunched up his nose and laughed out loud again.

"Numb! I feel so damn numb with them. I am so fucking alive right now. Alive! There are colors everywhere. I can paint, write, and think like nothing else like this Dr. Belikov." He screamed again, this time slapping his hand to his mouth to stop the loud noise.

"They don't have to do that to you Adrian. There are many different types of medications. We would just have to find the right one."

"No! No!" He shook his head violently, stopping suddenly to stare at me. "I'm doing just fine!"

"Are you really? You are here. I am a doctor, a doctor who by the way who is going to become your only way of ever getting out of here." It was harsh but it was the truth. In the end it would be up to me whether or not Adrian and Rose left this place.

"FUCK! God damnit.!" Adrian was in his own world for a few more minutes so I took the time to think over what I had gotten myself into.

So far into this session I knew my time with Adrian would have me going around in circles. It was similar to how I felt with Rose. Except I really did know how to make Adrian better. It would just be a matter of convincing him that his medications would do more good to him than harm. He seemed pretty set in his ways.

"Adrian look at me." He lifted his eyes towards me and stared at me, again I shiver at how exposed I felt in front of him. "I truly just want to help you. Let me help. Will you let me help you?"

"Look Doc, I would love to get out of this place, play the whole house game with some chick I may or may not love, but not even you can help me." His head continued to twitched and his eyes focused solely on me.

"I believe I can help. Its a matter of you letting me." He growled loudly and before I knew it he was over my desk and aiming his hands at me.

I quickly dodged out of the way, but he was quick to react. Every time I would dodge he would throw another attack my way. It was funny that as soon as Rose started to act up someone was coming through the door, but now with Adrian there seemed to be no aid on its way. And the man was getting violent. He knocked over an end table causing the lamp on top to fall and shatter.

"Adrian calm down." He shook his head no and aimed a punch at me. It was sloppy but he had put everything he had into the punch.

I caught it quickly and spun him around grabbing both wrists behind his back. His efforts did not stop though, and neither had his yelling. He thrashed in my arms and managed to land a few kicks to my shins, but over all I felt in control.

"Christian!" God damn it, why was it the one time I needed him he was not barging in.

"You lied you mother fucker! You! You! You said you would help." Adrian's efforts doubled but instead he became dead weight all while trying to hit me.

"I am trying to help you, you cannot just attack me though. Are you going to calm down?" He still for a moment and I held hope. That was until he shot his head back and caught my face with it. I could taste blood on my lips.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yelled again but no one was coming. "Adrian calm down!"

"No! No!" He fell to the floor and suddenly started shaking, scared I backed away, letting go of his arms immediately.

Adrian then soon curled up into a ball and crawled over to the corner of the room. I watched in horror as he mumbled incoherent things to himself, all while scratching at his face. I inched forward, still afraid he would attack. But I soon noticed Adrian was no longer with me. His mumblings grew more, and I saw tears in his eyes. Not only that those once shining emeralds were now dull and dead.

Defeated I went to the phone and pressed the call button. I sat in my chair putting my head to my hands. What the hell had I gotten myself into. I could barely contain Rose in this room, what possessed me to think I could handle Adrian. This was my first job out in the field. I had thought I was ready but now I was not so sure.

"Yes?" Christian's voice hummed through the phone as Adrian started talking to himself just a little louder. But at least he had stopped clawing at himself.

"I need you to come get Adrian, our session is over." There was a moment of silence and then the door opened.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Christian walked towards Adrian just how I had moments before, hands up and steps slow.

"We were just talking, I asked if he wanted me to help him and he just freaked out." A smile graced Christian's face and he leaned down and helped Adrian to his feet.

"Yea, he doesn't really like the word help." I looked on in shock, if this was true why had no body warned me.

"Great, so I may have just fucked that up." I talked low and sank into my chair.

"You didn't fuck it up. You're doing a lot more than some of the other doctors here." I looked at his in disbelief.

Christian was one of those people whose emotions were hard to read. It was not hard to tell that he was a loner though. Someone who kept to themselves and probably had very little friends. I knew this because I saw some of myself in him. He was just a lot less willing to break the rules than I was. Don't get me wrong I followed the rules, but I never felt that anything was wrong with bending them a bit. It was how I had gotten Rose everything she had wanted and needed so far.

"I wouldn't call having my patient end up like that doing something." He rolled his eyes and patted Adrian's back who was now staring around looking a lot like a lost child.

"He just needs his medications." I focused on Adrian and started to pick up the mess he had made.

"So convince him. You've worked wonders with Rose. She actually said hi to me yesterday, hell she even asked how my day was going." It may not have seemed like a lot, but Rose had never had a normal conversation with anyone at the institution. This was a big deal.

"I guess it will just take time." Christian nodded and started to walk Adrian out who now was trying to convince him to go out for drinks.

"We just need a beer or two man. A couple ladies. A motel room." He stopped and looked at Christian clearly looking for an answer.

"How about next time. We'll take Belikov here, he looks like he's in need of all of that." He laughed along with Adrian and soon left me alone in my office.

My head hit my desk with a loud thump. I wanted to help Rose and Adrian so badly. But I really had no idea what to do. All of my schooling had never truly prepared me for any of this. Books and lectures never covered what it would actually be like to have a patient. It was so much more personal than I would have ever thought.

I had been taught to never get fully involved with a patient. To follow these rules and regulations. But I was finding out that it did not work like that. Even with the textbook definition of an illness, not everyone could be treated the same. Just like all people were different and unique, a mental disorder acted the same with them. Each person here was different, unique and brought about a challenge in how to save them.

"Belikov, hey man." I looked up to find Eddie peaking his head through my door.

"Hey Eddie. Everything alright?" He walked in and closed the door behind him nodding his head.

"Yea, well the guys and I were going out for drinks. Its been one of those days and we well, we thought a guys night would be cool." I found it funny how Eddie was around.

He was nice and polite but it was as if he walked on eggshells around me. I had no idea why. But when I remembered how he was like that around most of the doctors. I made a mental note to look more into why Eddie would act that way.

"Yes, actually that sounds amazing. Don't really want to go back to my hotel room." I grimaced remembering that I had yet to find my own apartment.

I had a lot, and I meant a lot, of missed calls and texts from Tasha. She wanted me to take the apartment back. And no apparently her. But I had gone on and ignored her. I wanted nothing to do with that woman. And was close to changing my number.

"Sweet. Why you staying in a hotel?" He walked closer and hesitantly sat in the chair before my desk.

"Kind of a long story. Got dumped by my girlfriend of almost eleven years, and well shit went down." Eddie nodded and looked around my office, slowly taking everything in.

"Women. I have a hard time with them. Thankfully I found one that seems kind of normal. I suppose we have to wait and see." I laughed, he looked at me confused and I took a moment to control myself.

"I don't think women will ever be normal. And if they are, I truly believe its all an act." He smiled back at this and sat up quickly.

"Well we are meeting at Vlads at 8. They serve food to, so we can have dinner and just chill. I got to finish my rounds. I guess I'll see you then?" I nodded and he made his way out.

I sighed loudly and got up to clean the rest of my office. I had started a mental list of all the things I needed to do. But out of all of them I needed to focus on getting my own place. Even though I had the money living out of a hotel room was just sad. I would have to email a retailer soon. A new place seemed like the perfect way to start finally focusing on myself.

"Yes, Mia it's Dimitri Belikov." The young woman sounded cheery in the other line asking how she could help.

"I'm going to need to put Adrian Ivashkov on some medications." She sighed deeply, and I knew it was going to be a hassle but they had their ways to get him to take them.

"Just make sure he starts them tonight." I needed Adrian to get better, and I would be lying if I said it was not for personal gain. Adrian knew a lot about Rose, and after he gained some control I hoped he would open up to me.

Two birds with one stone. At least I hoped it would be. I laughed to myself, I was going to join my patients soon if I didn't get it together.

_**So now Dimitri is going to be helping Adrian... Do you think Adrian will have some insight on how to help Rose? Will he take his meds of cause a mess? Let me know what you think.**_

_**And I am being bratty, leave a ton of reviews because I honestly could use some cheering up. My husband is in the military and just got sent on a no notice deployment. Which means he had 12 hours to pack up his stuff and go. AND worse thing is I have no idea when he is coming back! SO please make me feel better!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't help the smile that had been plastered on my face for the last few hours. It had been a great thing for me to go out with the guys. There were no worries, no problems, and best of all no thoughts of my breakup. I had never noticed at the time how much she had hindered me. I was thankful that now my life was being lived for myself. I felt free, and best of all happy.

I had even put in an application with a realtor to buy a house. I had not wanted to get one just yet with Tasha. But something about getting it for myself and only me felt good. It would be my own special place. A place to start over fresh. And maybe some day when the right woman walked into my life it would be were we could grow. I loved the idea that for now it would just be my place, with my stuff, just the way I wanted it.

It was different to be out with a group of guys instead of being cooped up inside of a highly decorated apartment, or as it had been lately my hotel room. I usually ended up alone on my days off anyways. This was new, and I felt a little embarrassed that I had never done something like this while in college, or even afterwards. I was too caught up on being loyal and getting good grades.

"I heard you took on Adrian." Ivan lifted his beer to his lips taking a rather large swig. A crocked smile on his face the entire time.

"Yea, I figured why not." All the guys turned to look at me with a look of disbelief, all I could do was shrug. It had not been a big deal for me. Though I knew Adrian was going to give me hell, but it was nothing I could not handle. I thought Rose was a lot harder to handle.

"Ha, I had to bring him back to his room in a daze, Dimitri used the H word on him." Christian took a shot, and laughed as he looked back at me. Ivan and Eddie chuckled obviously knowing Adrian did not like the word help. I could not help the scowl that came across my face.

"Well, no one gave me a heads up. And it wasn't that bad, nothing like my sessions with Rose." Ivan sat up straighter and leaned in towards me, as I took the shot that had been placed before me. I had already had a couple before, and was feeling rather relaxed.

"I heard she's got the hots for you." I could not help but laugh. There was no doubt that Rose wanted something from me, but I was certain a lot of that had to do with whatever was wrong with her.

"From what I heard she talks that way to everyone." Ivan now arched an eyebrow, and shook his head no.

"No, she sexually harasses people, but not like you. She never offered me the things she's offered you." I could not decided if I should be angry or not. But Ivan seemed like a good man so I let it go.

"She's changed a lot more than you think Dimitri." I looked to Christian who had gotten another round of shots and was pushing one towards me.

"I don't know I still have no idea about anything about her. She is always saying the same things over and over. I just wish I knew something about her past." Eddie shifted awkwardly before he took his own shot.

"I went to high school with her." My attention was fully on him and I waited for him to say more but instead he stole Ivan's shot and took it as well.

"You can't just end it there. I am going to need more than that." He laughed loudly a little drowned out by the loud music that had started to play.

"I wasn't close with her, but I did my share of watching. Even young, Rose always had her good looks going for her." He shrugged and leaned closer to me. "No one was ready for the crazy she unleashed though. It literally was something that happened over night. Kinda reminded me of what happened to my mother. But then again if I had parents like hers I suppose I would go crazy too." I had never seen Eddie talk so much, but then again the last time we had hung out he had only had a beer. Now he was a few shots in and the two empty beer bottles told me he would be more open.

"She won't really talk about them." He laughed again this time louder. He took another shot he had stolen and pushed another towards me.

"Of course not. Janine and Abe Mazur. They didn't do well with a daughter who was going crazy. Kind of funny seeing as what their professions are." Mazur? What was that about, I thought Rose's last name was Hathaway. Not only that Mazur sounded so familiar. My mind was becoming a little blury and I knew the alcohol was starting to take some effect.

"I thought their last name was Hathaway?" Eddie laughed again, but this time it held no humor, he was about to speak when Ivan interrupted.

"They use to be Hathaway, and then everything happened with Rose. They did not want people finding out. After a while they stopped showing up to see her. They became Mazur, an old family name on Abe's side." I looked at him in shock. I could not believe they had actually abandoned Rose.

"I never would have thought it was that bad." Eddie took his next shot in mere seconds and winced before talking.

"It gets worse. Last year they stopped sending money to keep Rose in the insitute. She was almost let go because of it. That was until Alberta stepped in and found a way to keep her in there." I could not believe what I was hearing. This was a lot worse than I had imagined.

In the state Rose was in she would never survive out in the real world. Not without a lot of help. I could not understand how someone's parents could just leave them like that. I knew for a fact that my parents would never abandon me. I had recently told them about my break up and though they were sad, they had wanted what was best for me. They hated to see such a long relationship end, but when I told them what she had done, they had stepped in again being protective of me. Even at twenty-four years of age my parents would do anything to keep me safe and happy.

"When they use to come visit her, I was her doctor. It never ended well. She use to scream at them to stop, like they were the ones causing this to her." Ivan shook his head, taking another swig from his beer.

I knew Ivan had been her doctor for a bit, but he had never made any progress. At the time he had been new to the field, and he had confided in me that he felt like he had been a waste of her time. I had assured him he did fine, but after finding out what I told him about her being abused he felt even worse. He had taken some time off after dealing with Rose. He had to decided if he wanted to remain in the career or not. He returned with a new determination, but Rose had already been given a new doctor, me.

"Why does Mazur sound so familiar?" Christian looked at me in shock and took over.

"Are you kidding me man. Mazur, as in Mazur mental health." My mind drew blank and then it hit me. Christian nodded in confirmation but I could not seem to really believe what he was telling me.

I had tried to get a job there. Mazur mental health was ranked second best to Sicklers. And it was well on its way to being number one. It was a huge deal seeing as the insitution had only opened two years before. I could not believe what had happened. Her parents had opened a mental insitution, and not taken in their own daughter. Not only that if I recalled correctly they were both Physcologist. I just could not seem to process it all.

"Pretty fucked up huh?" Eddie had moved and sat next to me swaying a bit. "I haven't really seen her since high school though. I just see my mother when I can. She was something else that Rose, let me tell you." He looked lost and thought as he rose two fingers to the bar attender for another round.

After taking a few more shots I was feeling a lot less tense. I had learned a lot from the guys and as much as I wanted to focus all the new information on helping Rose, I had really wanted to forget about work for a while. So that was why I had made my way to the bar to order yet again another round for myself and the boys. The night was still young, and I had the whole weekend off.

They were all, with the exception of Eddie, trying to pick up women. They were failing horribly though. Eddie was now beyond drunk and could not stop talking about the wild sex him and his woman had. He seemed to have fallen fast for the mystery woman, and I could not help but wonder who had been able to catch a man like him.

"You here alone?" I was startled out of my thoughts by the woman who was standing next to me, her hand on my shoulder. I barely spared her a glance as my shot was placed in front of me and I quickly took it.

"I'm here with my friends." I pointed back to the table were the guys had wondered back to looking defeated.

"Maybe you can take a minute and hang out with me." I turned so I was completely facing her and squinted.

I was a little more than drunk now, and her features were starting to blur. I could tell she had dark brown hair, and eyes to match. Her skin was perfectly smooth and tan. She was in a pair of jeans and a small shirt that did wonders to her curvy frame. I nearly gasped when I took her in completely, she looked like she could be Roza's sister. A goofy smile made its way to my lips as I imagined what it would be like to hang out with Rose.

"Want to dance?" All I could do was nod my head.

I could feel my world spinning. I was not sure what was up or what was down. All I knew was that I had a Rose look alike rubbing up against me. And it felt great. Every time she would laugh it would sound off though. Every time she tried to talk her voice was just a bit too high pitched. But with my head dazed, and my body stumbling I did not care.

"You want to get out of here?" The woman leaned in and whispered in my ear, thoughts of Rose strandling me came to mind and again I nodded without thinking.

It would do me no harm to have some fun. I was unattached, and was still young. As I made my way to the door I caught the guys looking at me in disbelief. Eddie though had his two thumbs up in the air and a knowing smirk on his face. The goofy smile returned to my lips as I let her lead the way.

We somehow ended up in a cab. I was shocked at how forward this woman was. And for the life of me I just could not remember her name. Her features kept on blurring though, and when she brought my head to kiss her, again I thought of Rose. Her kisses were sloppy, but I kept telling myself it was fine. That after this night I would never see her again.

A ride up an elevator was all I could remember next. Somehwhere in the back of my mind I was regretting having so much to drink. I did not want to admit it to the guys but I was really a rookie when it came to drinking. I had never really drank before, and when I did it was only a drink or two. After Tasha had left me that had been the first time I had a drink in years.

"Which one is your room?" I looked around blankly as the hall to my hotel came into view.

Grabbing her hand I brought her to my room, where we started kissing again. Clothes were thrown around. Moans were loud in the room. But then everything went black. I could not for the life of me remember what happened next.

"Fuck." I tried to sit up a little too quickly but the action caused my head to spin.

"Lay back down I got you some asprin and water." I opened my eyes in shock that there was someone here, and it was a woman.

I opened my eyes and took in the woman before me, I had to do a double take. Just like the night before she looked like Rose's sister. My eyes widened as she handed me the pills and water. I drank both greedily and sighed when I instantly felt a million times better.

"Do you even remember my name?" She sat on the bed next to me and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "You know never mind, its my own damn fault, its a good thing it ended when it did."

"What do you mean?" She had gotten up and stopped and turned around at my words.

"We didn't get too far last night, you were far too drunk. That and no offense but you kept calling me Roza. That's not my name." She grabbed what looked like her purse and headed to the door.

"Look I'm sorry I offended you." I checked to see if I had clothes on and when I saw my boxers I got up to stop her.

"You didn't Dimitri. Actually you talked a lot last night. You've been through a lot. And I really do think you're a good guy. Just maybe not the right guy for me." She smiled and again went to leave.

"Wait whats your name?" She laughed lightly as she put on her jacket. Her brown eyes roaming my body, making me tense.

"It really is a shame Dimitri, you are something else." Her eyes again took me in and she sighed sadly. "Shannon, Shannon Mazur." I felt my mouth drop open as she quickly walked out the door, it shutting just a little louder than I would have liked.

What the hell had just happened?

_**First off let me say I am sorry. Though this late update was not my fault. I was getting ready to update this days ago when my internet just stopped working. I tried to fix it and could not. So I made a stinken appointment to get it fixed. Yesterday they were suppose to come, giving me a four hour window, but never showed up. Some bullshit about overbooking. So I wasted five hours of my day waiting for them and they never came, never called. I ended having to call them to see what was going on. But thankfully they just left and I can give this to you all... And to make matter worse the husband is still gone, and now has no idea when he will return... Just grand! Not!**_

**_Alright enough about that. What did you think? Of the new information about Rose's parents? About this Shannon Mazur? Who is she? And will we see more of her? Let me know what you think... And don't worry I will be updating again this week. This is technically last weeks update! Give me lots of love. I really really need it right about now!_**

**_To MelissaDB'sLover I would love to email with you... Just how can I get it from you... Again thank you for your kind words... You are amazing!_**


	8. Chapter 8

I had been in a state of shock for most of the weekend. I for one could not believe I had been so willing to have a one night stand. It was always something I had looked down upon people for. The thought of having sex with someone I did not know was actually quite disgusting to me. I knew nothing about this woman, and I could have put myself in danger of being hurt or worse being given something from her. I was glad she at least seemed to notice it was not the right thing to do. But it was more than that, that woman had something to do with Rose. She could be the key to finding out more about Rose's past. I just had to find her again.

Come Sunday I had gathered my thoughts and opened my laptop to see just who this Shannon Mazur was. My search results had me searching for even more. I could not believe the things I had been finding. What was worse was that no one else seemed to be making the connections. This situation was a lot worse than I thought it would be. I now knew I had to do something about it. I just had no idea where to start.

Shannon Mazur was Janine and Abe's daughter. The only thing was I had no idea where she had come from. Documents had been altered naming Shannon as their child, but they had all been once Rose's documents. She had the same birthday, the same likes, and she had supposedly gone to the same school as Rose. The only thing was I knew she had not. I had asked Eddie and he shyly had answered that he had never seen her before.

So where the hell had Shannon come from? And there was no doubt that Rose and her were somehow related. They looked alike a lot. I knew people could have others that looked like them, but this was too much of a coincident. There was something else going on here, and I needed to find out. The only thing was I had come to a dead end. And I was afraid to ask anyone else for help. I was starting to think I had to pick and choose who I trusted.

I knew I could tell Alberta. After hearing that she had found a way to keep Rose here, I knew she was someone who cared deeply. She showed it daily when I saw her with her own patients. She worked here, because like me she wanted to make a difference. Most of the staff here was that way. You had a few mean people, but there was always some in the bunch.

I still needed to find out why the staff had been purged. Lissa had been here the longest. But sadly she had not been allowed to leave the wards back then. The only things she could tell me were that Rose had been different. More reserved. Now she was social, and at times happy. No matter how hard I tried I could not figure out what happened. But I swore I would find out, and soon.

Everything circled back to Rose and this other Mazur daughter. I had no hard evidence, but I just knew deep down inside. I also knew Rose held more answers to my questions. She could possibly tell me everything that had happened. About the past staff. About her parents, this supposed sister. If she was even her sister. This had all just gotten so twisted. And something told me it was only going to get worse.

"I like this shirt. It's one of my faves. Do you like this shirt?" Rose was in my office and thankfully in one of her good mood. It probably had something to do with her earning her clothes back. Her eyes met mine and I could not help but stare at her in wonder.

Having her clothes back had her smiling more. I had somehow convinced Mia to help her out some. And a few days later she had basically skipped into my office full of happiness. It tugged at my heart to see that I could do something to make her happy. I longed to see her that happy all the time. But it was not that easy. She had mood swings and they were fierce. With time I knew she would get better, open up more. I just needed to be patient with her. Rose did things on her own time.

"Its a very nice shirt Rose." She nodded and again ran her hands over the fabric. I looked at the shirt again. It looked great on her. It was conservative but the teal coloring did wonderful things to her naturally tan skin.

"Adrian's mom bought me this shirt. She comes and visits him every once in a while, when his father lets her. I've never met her but she's bought me a few shirts." She smiled widely and I could not help but smile with her.

It was a sad smile, but I could not help it. Rose looked forward to the little things she could get. And I could tell having someone that did not know her give her things made her happy, maybe even gave her some more hope. I wondered if it had something to do with the fact that the shirt distracted her from the place she had been locked up in. I made a mental note to someday soon bring something in for her, especially if it would make her this happy.

"That's very nice of her. Have you been able to say thank you." She looked up at me and nodded.

"Yea I had Adrian give her a note Lissa wrote for me, since I'm not allowed a pen or paper." She huffed looking slightly annoyed.

"You know they keep that away from you because of what you did before." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I had learned she could not use a pen anymore because she threatened to stab herself in her aorta, though they quickly learned she had no idea where it was when she had held the pen up to her neck.

"Yes I know. And I know thats why someone else has to shave my legs and armpits for me. Don't trust Rose. No one ever trusts me." She crossed her arms over her chest and my eyes widened when it caused her breasts to rise a little over the fabric of the shirt.

"I think people are slowly.." I coughed trying to clear my throat and she looked up at me again. "Are slowly starting to trust you. You just have to keep up the good work."

"God I feel like a fucking child. What next am I going to get stickers every time I do something right?" She laughed loudly and her head twitched. Again reminding me that even though she was talking to me clearly she still had some unresolved issues.

"Do you have any siblings?" She looked at me in confusion. I was going to start off slow today, and I knew she had told me no before, but I had to double check.

"No, I've told you this before, just me." She uncrossed her arms and ran her fingers through her hair. She had a far off look in her eyes before she spoke again. "Do you think he listens?" She paused then laughed. "I know I told you."

I sighed deeply. She was talking to her voices again. I really wished this would stop, but if anything she seemed to be talking to them even more often now. And if I mentioned it she would get angry. I had no idea what to do, and I needed her happy so she could at least talk to me a little more. It was a lose lose situation, I tried to snap her out of it, but it did not always work.

"Rose." She twitched a bit but seemed lost to me. I sighed as she looked blankly straight ahead.

"God why must you always be so mean." She talked to herself again this time bringing her fingers to massage her temples. "Five minutes just give me five minutes to be alone." Her voice had risen a little and I slowly stood up.

"Rose." She did not even look in my direction and I inched closer.

"No the shirt is nice. He even said so." She shook her head and massaged her temples a little harder. "I don't want to."

"Rose look at me." But it was no use, she was now in a full out argument with whatever voice was in her head.

"No I said I don't want to." She dropped her hands and her head twitched a little more. "Why are you always doing this. Stop!" Her voice rang throughout the office and I settled myself in front of her. "Please please please, just stop. I don't want to be here forever. STOP!"

"Roza." The name slipped from my lips before I could stop it and she shook her head and locked her eyes with mine.

"Say that again." A small smile crossed her lips and she leaned forward, coming very close to my own face.

"Roza." The nickname came out from my lips again as a small whisper and she hummed her approval of it. The sound surrounded me, bringing some peace to my soul.

"I like that." I could not help the shiver that passed through my body as her breath fanned over my face. It smelled of watermelon, and something else sweet.

"I like it too." I had no idea what was happening but I felt myself move just a little closer to her. My mind in a daze and I again felt her breath against my face.

She leaned in a little closer and her lips ghosted on mine, the touch was light and barely there but it did things to me. Things that the action should not. My eyes widened as I noticed what had just happened. What the fuck was I doing? She was my patient. I tried to move away but instead ended up falling backwards, my ass hurting as it hit the hard floor. My mind was reeling. We had almost kissed. I had almost kissed my patient.

"Dimitri whats wrong?" Rose looked hurt as I kept backing away from her. I stopped when my back hit my desk.

"You can't do that Rose. I can't do that. You're my patient. Patient." I was slightly panicking now. I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to give her the wrong impression. All I ever wanted to do was help her, not use her or hurt her. Understanding crossed her face but soon it was morphed into anger.

"Can't or you won't?" She stood up and started marching towards me where I still sat on the floor. "You think I'm just like the rest of them. Just a patient. Just a fucking patient and I thought you cared! CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN!"

"Rose I do care.. Stop!" She was now beyond angry and my head hurt. What had I just done?

She turned around quickly and started pounding on the door. I froze at first but then reacted. I got up quickly and grabbed her pulling her away from the door. This did nothing to stop her screaming though. Her voice went impossibly louder as she started yelling for help. I was about to clamp my hand down on hr mouth when the next words left her lips.

"Stop touching me! Don't touch me there! I trusted you." I let go immediately. She started scooting into the same corner Adrian had ended up in with a far off look on her face. She was scared. And I panicked thinking it was of me. I hated that I had caused her this distress.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Please, I didn't do anything. Please don't hurt me." Her eyes met mine but I knew it was not me she was seeing. I was confused at first until I noticed Rose was having a flashback.

"Rose it's OK its me Dimitri." The door was forced open and Lissa and Christian walked in looking around for any danger.

"Please father please just stop this. I can't take it anymore. Daddy please stop!" I heard a gasp come from Lissa and mine mirrored hers. Her father. Rose's father. Her father had hurt her.

Anger rose inside of me, but I had to push it down. Rose needed me, and I knew what had just happened had possibly made things worse. But I was going to be here for her no matter what. Just professional. I could not let things happen between us. She was sick, and though she was gorgeous she needed a man to take care of her not take advantage. I had to let her know that. But at the moment I needed her to calm down.

"Rose. Rose honey he's not here." She looked up at me confused taking in her surroundings. Suddenly she was on me wrapping her arms around me sobbing.

"Please, I'm sorry Dimitri! Please, don't leave me. Please don't leave! I won't ever do that again! I promise... PLEASE!" Her grip on me was tight and I could not help but return the embrace. She needed me. And deep down inside something clicked that I needed her too. There was something about her, there had always been. Why would fate be so cruel to do this to me?

"I'm not going anywhere Rose its OK. I promise no one else will hurt you." I ran my fingers through her hair remembering how that use to sooth my younger sister when she was upset. She pulled away and wiped at her tears.

"I trusted him. Dimitri I trusted him. I begged and begged but he never stopped. My mother just encouraged it all. I was just their experiment. An experiment." I studied her face trying to figure out what she was telling me. I had no idea so I pulled her towards me again, hugging her closer to me.

I looked back to Lissa and Christian who stood there still in had his arm around Lissa as she could barely stand at what she had just heard. I knew her parents may have been bad, but they had done something to Rose. And I strongly believed whatever they had done had done this to her. It was clear she feared her father. And now I knew he had done things to her, touched her, possibly worse. And her mother let him.

"Its OK Rose. You're not alone, not anymore." Lissa pulled away from Christian and kneeled next to us.

"I'm sorry Rose. We are here though. Nothing bad will happen again I promise." Rose looked at Lissa and smile.

"You look like angel." She launched herself at Lissa and I stood up giving them some room.

"This is worse than we thought." Christian's voice was low as he watched the two talking and comforting each other.

"So much worse." He shook his head and walked closer to Rose. Slowly he kneeled next to her.

"Do you want a snack?" Rose nodded eagerly and Christian pulled out a candy bar. Rose took it greedily and ate it quickly. Chocolate was a treat for her.

This was all starting to take such a dark turn. I knew Rose had problems, issues but I never thought once her parents were to blame. Now, I believed her. Her parents had done something to her. And it was clear to me they were trying to hide it. Rose did not just suddenly start hearing voices. She didn't harm herself for no reason. She had her reasons. I just had to be able to figure out the entire story so I could truly help her. And no matter how I felt I was going to help her. Rose would leave this place. With me.

_**Hey. My internet has been acting up all day and I am posting this really fast in hopes that it won't die before I do. **_

_**What did you think? I know there seems to be a lot of information I am giving but there is a lot more to come. This story is just barely getting started. What do you think of Abe and Janine just getting a new daughter? Of Rose confessing, though accidental, that her father harmed her and her mother let him? Any theories?**_

_**Thank you all for being so wonderful, I am blown away by all the reviews. Also I PM everyone I can about their reviews. And I do really love doing it I even get excited when you write back to me, but there was someone I tried to clear up something with and they were rather rude. Dissing my character, and well please don't do this to me. If you think they are stupid or whatever just know when you tell me this it does kind of make me feel bad, I am giving these characters life, hence they become my characters and I do take offense to you calling them names. It is especially rude when you continue to act immature about it after I write you a very heart felt message. **_

_**That and honestly I have been through a lot this last month. I work all the time, at a horrible location by the way. I get yelled at and belittled on a daily basis, and I am the manager. My husband has now been gone a month. I have all the household chores to do. And I have two dogs that I love and take care of. I am not complaining I am just saying I take time out of my very very busy life to write my stories, and I do not need someone making me feel like crap. I write on this site because reading your views and messages cheer me up. So in the words of my seven year old brother if you got nothing nice to say please just be quiet.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this to your liking Mr. Belikov?" I was snapped out of my thoughts of what had happened with Rose the day before as the realtor softly touched my arm.

"Yes, thank you Carly, this place is perfect." I had spent the day with her going from house to house. She had been nice and sweet, and eager to sell a home. She was younger than me and was still in the happy stage of her career.

None of the houses had seemed right, and I had been ready to give up until she took me to one last stop. The house was away from the hustle and bustle of the city, but close enough that I could go in when needed or wanted to. It was also a little closer to my job. I had been commuting a little over an hour a day, so the change to thirty minutes would be a plus. Not only that this was the place, the perfect place.

"So, should I get started on the paperwork?" Carly had a large smile on her face nearly bouncing in her heels, no doubt happy she was this close to making a sale.

"Yes, I think we should get this show on the road." She smiled widely and took out her phone saying she had to make a few calls, but she had hopes the place could be mine in a matter of weeks.

I took the time to walk around. This place was truly something I loved. It was not a huge house by no means, but it was the right size. At least it was for me. It was a three bedroom home, with two and a half baths. The kitchen was well equipped though not large. The biggest room was the living room, it held a fire place, a small bar, and plenty of space for anything I would want to put in it. The backyard was fenced in, and had a small patch where I could plant vegetables or anything else I pleased.

It was considerably smaller than the house I had grown up in, but I loved it. I never thought I could like a house so much. But I could picture myself here for a very long time. Though the front yard needed a little work, it was nothing that would scare me away. If anything it would give me something to do on weekends.

"Alright Mr. Belikov. My boss is getting started on the paperwork and as soon as he is, we can really start this process." She clapped her hands together and smiled even wider if possible.

"Thank you again Carly." She shook her head and smiled again, helping me out of the house.

That night I returned to my hotel room with a smile. Handing over my down payment check to Carly had made me feel so happy. It was funny to think I was so much happier now. Even with poor Rose suffering. I hated that I could smile and walk about as I pleased when she was confined to the walls of Sicklers. Not only that the thought that her parents put her there on purpose hit me harder than I thought it would.

I had wanted to go and find her parents and beat them to a bloody pulp. It was Alberta's words that had stopped me. She had been right, they were not worth it. And we would need to come up with a plan of action before we could do anything to them. I was going to have to find proof, other than Rose's word that they had harmed her. The thought was truly sick. But I swore I would make them pay, of course through justice.

The long weekend came to a close faster than I would have wanted but waking through the front doors of Sickler Tuesday morning felt right. I had missed my job, missed talking to Rose. I laughed thinking about how I looked forward to my conversations with someone who was clinically insane. No matter how wrong it sounded I could not imagine my life any other way. But once I got into session with Rose I knew my job was just starting. All week she gave me hell, so I did something I had not tried before. I did the talking. I told her about the house, about my plans for it. I told her if she wanted when she got better she could come and see it, her and Adrian. She had only set her eyes on me letting me talk to my hearts content.

Thankfully Adrian had been a little more talkative. But he till refused to take his medications. But that did not stop me from bringing up argument after argument about why he should start. It wasn't until I mentioned that if he did he could leave with Rose that he seemed to start to calm down and think about it.

After days of going back and forth Carly had called me letting me know the house was mine. By the end of the week I knew for sure that the house was mine. Closing would take some time but by now I was willing to wait. The house was mine and that was all that mattered. I had a home, a place that in eleven years truly felt like mine. I could decorate it as I please and make it mine. Something I had not been able to do since I lived with my parents. I had used the word min a lot lately, but I was having a hard time actually believing everything in my life was about me and what I wanted.

By the following Saturday I was throughly stressed. Rose had acted out all week. She had not spoken anything coherent to me, and I knew it had been because of her breakdown. She had let something from her past slip out and it had cost her greatly. Even her nightmares had gotten worse. Something Lissa said was not good at all. She had fought off about three male nurses in her sleep. Not even the powerful medication I gave her could help her out.

"Belikov." My phone had rang and I immediately knew the number as one of Sicklers. I answered worried it would be about Rose.

"Ah Dimitri. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Alberta's voice rang through, loud noised muffled in the background and I swallowed deeply.

"Is everything alright? Is Rose ok?" She chuckled slightly, though I had no idea why.

"Everything is fine. Rose is well, no different than all week. OK a little different but in a good way. But that is not why I called." She took a deep breath and I stood quiet waiting. "I know its your day off but I was wondering if you wanted to come in and observe Rose today. There's a room with a double mirror and you can possibly find out a lot about her by watching her when she is not with you, or more does not know you are around."

"Sure I'd like that very much. When did you want me to come in?" I was actually more than eager to do this. This could tell me a lot about Rose, and I could see how she really was when around others.

"I would come right now. She's lets just say putting on quite a show." Alberta giggled and I thought I heard someone singing rather loudly in the background.

"I'm leaving now." I hung up quickly grabbing my car keys and running out of my hotel room.

I was more than happy to spend my day off working. And if Alberta thought this could help in helping Rose I was even more willing. I had been wanting to ask her to do just this, but I had heard a lot of the other Doctors being turned down. Patients were to be dealt with only in our offices. We talked to them, but beyond that there was nothing else we could do.

But Rose had now become an exception. It was clear now Rose had been abused, forced to do things we could not even imagine. Alberta was working hard to find out who the prior staff had been, but someone had done a lot to cover their tracks. I could not help but wonder if it had been Rose's parents. Maybe even they had been part of the staff. I tried to ask Lissa again, but she once again told me she had never been past the wards until Alberta had taken over. And Christian had been new as well. He had also been confined to the wards until his recent promotion.

I arrived a little under an hour, I admit to running a few stop signs and speeding just a bit. I was actually really looking forward to this. Eddie was there stoic as ever, but I could see fatigue in his eyes. There was no doubt in my mind he had pulled a double. He worked hard, and seemed to be working even harder lately. I never thought he had money issues. But now in days you never knew. For all I knew he was in debt, or trying to buy something new.

After a few mumbled words and my normal pat down I was practically running down the halls towards the wards. I had only been there once but it was without any patients wondering. I knew it would be different but just not how much so. As soon as I turned the corner I could see the nurses behind their glassed station standing up giggling amongst each other. They were looking into the ward and I quickly found what they were looking at.

There in the middle of the ward on top of a table was Rose. Once again she was adorned in her ward gown. Something she had not been wearing the day before. I wondered what she could have done in the less than twenty four hours since I had seen her. She seemed to be given a speech of sorts as Christian stood next to the table well alert but still smiling widely, he probably waiting for the moment she would fall so he could catch her.

I stepped closer wanting to know what she was saying. She seemed serious and it was clear she wanted something. I strained since it was rather loud in there, since she had obviously riled up her fellow patients as well.

"I demand no more gowns!" She stomped her foot and I watched in humor as Alberta now took a few steps closer to her. "And god damn it some fucking ice cream." A few fellow patients cheered on with her, Adrian being the loudest.

"I am not a dog in a kennel. I am a human being!" Some more patients came closer and Christian rolled his eyes as he pushed a few away from trying to get on the table with her.

"I can't get no, satisfaction!" Her voice changed into a sing song tone and she started stomping and singing. "And I try and I try!"

I could not help the laugh that left me. What she was demanding really wasn't a big deal. What was a big deal was the way she was demanding it. But I could not help but look on in wonder. As she continued to sing along to the famous Rolling Stone song I could not help but be mesmerized. She looked so carefree as she stomped along the table. She somehow even looked happy. She looked so determined and I could not help but admire her.

Rose was a lot of things, but she had never been given the chance to be herself. Now seeing her like this, making demands, trying to make a somewhat peaceful stance. I knew no one had given her enough credit. She was a strong woman who had been through a lot. She was doing the best she could with what she was given. And sadly it was not enough. Seeing her like that, just made me want to help her even more.

My fingers slipped into my pocket and I took out my key card, opening the door the ward. Alberta had wanted me to observe Rose, but now I knew what I had to do. I had to hang out with Rose in her domain. This was her area, somewhere she knew and felt safe in. She threw tantrums in my office, she acted like herself in here. She had been mid lyrics when her eyes somehow found me.

"DIMITRI!" She dove off the table Christian catching her effortless setting her on her feet, as soon as he did she ran towards me barreling into my in a tight hug.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her, guiltily inhaling her sweet smell. She pulled away with a large smile on her face as she wrapped her fingers with mine. I could not help but be happy that I had come in on my day off. She looked amazing, even in her gown that she hated so much.

"Come on you need to join the cause." She brought me to another table that was filled with papers and a few pens. Another male nurse stood by that table shaking his head as Rose thrust a few papers into my hands.

"Its a petition. I know how these things work. I get enough signatures and something should happen." I looked down and smiled at the signatures on the paper. Some were mere scribbles but I got the point.

"What are you trying to get?" She smiled widely at me throughly pleased I had asked.

"Newer nicer gowns. And some better food in the cafeteria. I think we all need a little pick me up." I grabbed a pen and without thinking I wrote my name down on the paper. This causing a few cheers behind me. Rose smiled again and laughed out loud as she brought the paper to Alberta, she was quickly explaining how it had to be worth more now that she had my signature.

"Belikov!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to find Adrian there a wide smile on his face as well. "See I told you." He pointed to Rose where she again was starting to sing a song this time a Janis Joplin one about needing a little piece of her heart.

"You did. How are you doing today?" He shrugged at me but pulled me away from the cheering patients.

"I think I want to start taking my medications." I dropped my smile surprised at what he was saying. "I want to be able to leave when she does."

"We can do something Adrian. I promise." He nodded some his head twitching as I could tell he was trying to remain in control. All too soon though he yelled loudly and headed towards Rose again screaming about injustice in the system.

"You see what you have done?" I was startled as Alberta stood next to me a smile of her own across her face. The paper I had signed tightly in her hand.

"I didn't get them to do this." She laughed and patted my back softly.

"No but you gave Rose a purpose. She wants to help her fellow patients. And she did something about it. She has not hit one person, or called anyone any names. She was calm and thought this up on her own. She even asked for the gown so she could prove a point." I chuckled at the thought of my wild and impulsive patient coming up with something so brillant.

"So is she going to get what she wants?" I looked back at Alberta who was now shaking her head at Rose who had made her way back to the table, Christian holding her hand as she climbed up on top again.

"I have called a new uniform company, who has made more comfortable gowns. And Bernice in the cafe is calling another company about receiving better food. I believe a good deed deserves another." I nodded as Alberta quietly walked away and out of the ward.

It would seem like nothing to anyone out there, but Rose was making progress. Were she once would have hit and yelled in anger now she was using it to do something good. She was making it a point to be useful, to help others. It was then that I knew why Alberta had called me in. Without knowing I was helping Rose. Without knowing I was making progress.

I had thought her breakdown had been a set back. I believed after this long and hard short week I had done nothing to help Rose out. When instead Rose's breakdown had been the push she needed. As my eyes met hers again threw the crowd of patients I smiled. She was still out there and needed help, but now I knew she was taking what I had to offer and using it.

Her parents had broken her once, but never again. I was going to make sure of this. I was going to spend my time helping Rose, and finding out what those bastards did to her. Rose would leave this place, along with Adrian. And I held high hopes her parents would end up in jail. And in the end I would be able to rediscover who I was, what I was capable of. There was no more holding back, I was in too deep now to ever back down.

_**Short note cause I am on my way out... Thank you! You guys are amazing! Let me know what you think! Your reviews make me so happy... What did you think? Was it good? Bad? And Adrian is going to take meds? What do you think of that! Til next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is for forme... You truly make my day!**_

"And look at this!" Rose thrusted a folded gown in my direction and I did not hesitate to take it. My fingers touched the material immediately noticing why Rose liked it so much. "Its cotton! Real cotton, its not itchy or anything"

"You did good Rose, you really did." I smiled fondly at her as my compliment hit her and she blushed slightly.

"I- I did something good Dimitri. And everyone has been praising me can you believe it." Her brown eyes met mine and I could not help but smile wider. Her tone reminded me of my small niece, and I held back the frown, she had missed out on so much.

"You deserve the praise Rose. What you did was selfless, and helped out not only you but everyone else." She sat back down on the couch her hand again smoothing out the fabric of her blouse. Again another gift from Adrian's mother.

She stared off into space but this time it was not to speak to the voices in her head. Rose was still in shock that her little rally had ended so well. And sadly if it had been anyone else but Alberta she would have never gotten her way. But it had been Alberta and Alberta was set on changing this place. She wanted Sicklers to be more than just a place for mentally ill people. She wanted this to be a safe haven. And slowly she was accomplishing just that.

"Dimitri." I looked back up from my paperwork as her soft voice floated my way.

"Yes?" She squirmed a bit in her seat before her eyes met mine again.

"Do you really think I can some day leave here?"

"Yes, yes I really do. Nothing is impossible Rose." She nodded her head, her mouth opening closing a few times before she finally said something.

"I want to talk about what happened. But I don't want to talk about it all. Not yet." I dropped my pen on my desk and gave her my full attention.

"We can talk about whatever you want Rose. If taking it slow is what you want to do I am here. I have all the time in the world." She studied me closely before nodding once again.

"Why are you helping me? Is it just because they assigned me to you?" I looked her up and down carefully choosing my next words.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rose. I want you to know I won't lie to you, because I really do want you to trust me." She nodded in understanding and I took a deep breath in. "At first it was because I was assigned to you. But it has become more than that Roza. I truly and honestly want to help you. You and Adrian. I believe you both deserve more than what you have been given."

"You're secretly a saint Dimitri." I chuckled at this and shook my head no.

"I'm not a saint. I can honestly say I try to be a good person but no one is perfect." She laughed and mumbled something under her breath, before looking back at me smiling.

"Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are?" A sly grin crossed her face and I dropped my smile.

"Rose." My voice was sharp a warning that she was starting to cross a line again.

"Oh come on what happened to Roza?" I cursed inwardly for letting the nickname slip, the way last time had ended was not what I needed. She sat up from her seat and started slowly to walk towards me.

"Rose." I could tell something had been switched on inside her head, the Rose that had been there not even five minutes before was slowly drifting away and I had to do something about it.

"You don't have to hide from me Dimitri. I know you." She licked her lips as she rounded around my desk. I debated standing up and moving away but I knew I had to stand my ground.

"Rose, fight it." She stopped midstep and tilted her head sideways looking at me confused.

"I don't want to." She took the step and was now mere inches away from me.

"Tell me about your father." Her eyes narrowed and she drew her face closer to mine.

"If I ever get the chance I'm going to make sure to kill that mother fucker." Her eyes had darkened and I felt the hate she had for him coming off of her in waves.

"Why?" I knew I was crossing a very broken and unstable bridge but it hit me instantly that in this state Rose would tell me more, she would open up to that darkness inside of her, and with it she would spill her deepest darkest secrets.

"Did you know he was nominated for a Noble Prize once. Him and mother dearest were doing so well with their careers. They had a practice open for most of my childhood. Best in the country. They did research. They did experiments. They were the IT couple in Psychology." She smiled but it held no humor if anything it sent chills of fear down my spine. "You went to Harvard, but where did you get your doctorate?" Her eyes flashed to mine the smile still there.

"I stayed there. I loved the school so I continued my education there." She nodded.

"I don't remember where my parents went, but they were sponsored by the school. Made them look good. But all their hard work wasn't enough."

"What happened?" She reached forward and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"They didn't win. Someone else did. So my parents vowed that the next time around they would win, no matter what." I filed that information for later knowing I would have to look into who they lost to.

"What did they do in order to win the next time?" Her eyes lingered on the hand on my cheek but she did not move.

"They decided to use what was right there Dimitri. Me." Rose's eyes wondered over my face, the look boring into my soul.

Her hand pulled away but her fingers lingered. Her fingertips ghosted over my jawline and inched closer to my collared shirt. My mind was screaming at me to stop her, but her touch had me momentarily paralyzed. When her fingers dips into my shirt I knew I had to stop her. My hand caught hers and I carefully pushed it away. She pulled away and hopped on the desk sitting in front of me.

"What did they do?" Her head twitched slightly as she rubbed her temples. The act causing sadness to course through me.

"It started off small. I was twelve when they first started." She inhaled deeply and her shoulders shagged. "I would get yelled at for nothing, and I mean nothing. I would be doing my homework and one of them would barge in yelling, telling me how stupid I was. I was so confused so scared that I would change what I was doing to make them happy. It never helped." She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. I couldn't hold back anymore I got up and pulled her into a hug, she immediately wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I tried telling someone when the yelling became too much but then, then he did it. He got so mad with me." He words started to get broken as sobs raked through her small frame. My arms around her tightened.

I wanted to tell her to stop, that it was OK. But it would not be OK until Rose talked. Until Rose got the truth out there. Her breakdowns were hard to watch but I knew she was holding too much in. I pulled away slightly and looked her over, I wanted her to talk but not at the chance of losing all the progress she had made. One look told me she had talked enough for today.

"How about I get Lissa?" Her big brown eyes caught with mine and she sniffled as she shook her head yes. "Stay here ok? Don't touch anything."

I walked out of the office and was quick to spot Lissa she was always around during our sessions. She gave me one looked and excused herself from the conversation she had been having. In a few strides she was in front of me.

"Is everything alright?" Her green eyes grew in size and she looked around me towards the door.

"I know this is going to sound strange. But, she, Rose needs a friend right now. Something I cannot offer her like you can. She needs a female, someone her age to tell her everything is going to be ok," Lissa nodded quickly and I led her into my office.

Rose still sat on top of my desk, tears streaming down her face. She did not even look up at our entrance. Lissa started to walk towards her but stopped to look back at me. I waved her on well knowing this would make Rose feel better. She really did need someone like Lissa in her life. She needed anyone she could get. But there was something about the small blonde that I knew would help Rose.

Carefully she positioned herself in front of Rose with still no reaction from her. Tears fell silently and suddenly Lissa pulled Rose into a hug. Rose was startled out of her state as she took in who was hugging her. Rose's eyes met mine for a moment and again she started to sob. Without another moments hesitation Rose clung to Lissa for dear life. The sight was painful to watch. There was so much pain in Rose. She had suffered so much.

Rose was a lot stronger than anyone gave her credit for. For years she had been repressing everything that had happened to her. Yes, she had in the process gone insane, but not without a cause. Every time I thought about what happened to her angry flashed with in me. She never stood a chance at what her parents had done. I had to find out though exactly what they had done and why.

Towards the end of my shift I walked over to the nurses station. I got a few confused looks but no one spoke to me until I reached the counter. I could see Rose and Adrian behind the nurses station, in the ward, cuddled up in a couch watching T.V. Rose was clinging to him for dear life as Adrian yelled to no one in particular. He had told me he wanted to take the medication, but had yet to actually take it.

"Can I help you Dr. Belikov." Mia a small petite blonde stood up and spoke to me before her co-workers could. They frowned disappointed they would not be flirting with me today. I for one was happy Mia had stepped in. I had caught her giving me strange looks lately. But had found out it was because I knew Eddie, and Mia had more than a crush on him. I didn't have the heart to tell her he was dating someone though.

"Yes, I'm ordering Rose to be taken off all her medications." Mia's eyes grew in size as I handed her the letter both Alberta and I had signed.

Some time during the day the thought had come to me. Rose was on plenty of medications, but nothing was helping. Some made it worse, but most did nothing at all. So, I had come up with the idea of weaning her off of everything. It would take time, seeing as she could not just stop, but I wanted to start the process as soon as possible.

There was no need for medication if we did not know what was wrong with Rose. The list of her medications had gotten too long. I had tried switching her from all the others she had been prescribed, but it took time. The only thing I had left was her sleeping medications, I wanted her to sleep and hopefully not have nightmares. Though I knew that was too much to ask for. It would be a while before they were out of her system but I was willing to wait.

I was certain that without her medications Rose could be helped better. I could actually see how she was like without anything. I would be able to have a clean slate with her, and hopefully be able to finally diagnose her. If I knew what was wrong with her I could find out what would be the right plan of action. There would be no more poking into darkness. Her illness was not going to take over her life. Not any more.

With a little more pep in my step I left Sicklers feeling a lot more hopeful than I had in a long time. In a few days time I would be moving into my new house. I would be able to pull out my stuff from storage, and best of all not live out of a hotel.

"Hey man!" Eddie walked over to me with a little more happiness than he had been lately.

"Hello, Eddie." He smiled at me and patted my back lightly.

"Hey the guys and I are going out again tonight. Thought maybe you'd like to come." I studied him carefully, he had been awfully quiet since the last time. But I had to admit I had fun, even with the whole Shannon mess, I had yet to figure out.

"Yea that sounds like fun." He smiled a little wider and followed me out to the parking lot.

"Can I ask you something, it might be a little personal?" I again studied Eddie and could tell he was nervous.

"Sure, ask away." He took a few calming breaths and spoke in a soft whisper.

"Have you ever dated anyone who you just could not keep up with?" My eyes grew wide at what he said, was he seriously asking me about my sex life. "Oh god no, no. Fuck that came out wrong."

"What did you mean?" Confusion must have still shown on my face because he smiled again and came closer.

"I mean this girl I'm dating, she keeps asking for things. Not only things but for us to constantly be doing stuff I either can't afford or don't want to. And some how she always ends up convincing me that I can do it."

"Sounds like Tasha." He huffed loudly and shifted slightly. "Thankfully I was well off with money, but it did not mean I wanted to waste my money on the stuff she wanted. I hated all that shit."

"Well Nat has been doing that. I even started working more, but its not enough. I mean I really like her. But I don't know. It's becoming hard for me." I sighed well knowing what he was talking about. "I just thought you know being a psychologist and all you could give me some insight."

"How about one of these times we go out, we can bring some of the girls and you can have her tag along. I can only give you so much insight on a person without seeing them." His eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. At that moment Eddie looked more his age, and the thought made me happy. I hated seeing all these people around me being so sad and upset.

"You're awesome man... So tonight at Vlad's! Eight pm... Be there!" He ran off with a little more skip in his step and I shook my head. If I could help him I sure as hell was going to.

_**OK so here is the next chapter! I have been working a ton and just could not leave you guys hanging! I was a little sad that the last chapter did not have as many reviews, but those who did review made me so happy! I truly had a blast writing the last chapter... **_

**_So tell me what you thought? What do you think of Abe not winning the Noble prize? What do you think he punished Rose with? I kind of hinted at this before... And what about taking Rose off the medications? Do you think thats a good thing? Also wanted to know what you all thought about Dimitri wanting Lissa to be more involved? Its hard cause she's just a nurse, but is it right? And at the end... Will we find out who Eddie is dating? And why he has been so down? Next chapter will be an Adrian session, let me know how much you want it..._**

**_Also wanted to clear something out I did not write into the story... Dimitri has his doctorate, it is why he is able to do what he does with Rose. Its why he's 24-25 and just started working in the field. I know he would probably be older, but for the sake of the story I wanted his age to be there. Its why so many people call him Doctor. hope that clears it up!_**

**_Also to MelissaDB'sLover it did not give me your email... you would have to put spaces between everything because the site will not let you post it normally!_**


End file.
